One last kill
by Jpbake
Summary: Jack Frost was at one time the most feared Bounty hunter in all of Texas. However, when he is diagnosed with cancer he is forced to retire. But when a young girl with a quest for vengeance for her father's death arrives in his life. He finds himself being drug out of retirement for one last ride. Rated T for Violence, blood, Language and mild sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Jpbake is back with another story. I know I am working on three other stories right now and I was originally planning on waiting till I was done with one of those three before starting on this one but I'm sorry I just couldn't wait, I had to get started on this. I probably won't update to much on this one till I am done with one of my other stories but I just couldn't help but to get started on this. Hope you enjoy.**

Deep in the Texas desert there was a cattle ranch located far from any civilization. It was owned by a murderous gang of cattle rustlers known as The Black Dragons. The head of The Black Dragons, Drago Bludvist, was on the top of Texas's most wanted list, but he was so ruthless as well as sneaky that no Texas Ranger had ever been able to capture him. Drago was a extremely buff man with a long black hair, a prosthetic left arm, and a dragon tattooed on his right shoulder. Drago and his gang of thugs were known for invading ranches in surrounding cities, killing the owner of the ranch and stealing the cattle for themselves. They would then brand their label over the original label so that the sheriff could never prove that the cows they stole didn't belong to them.

They had been clean in their crime spree for the past four years but eventually they slipped up. The son of the rancher that the dragons had recently killed escaped with his life and reported to Sheriff Nottingham of Colby Texas about the attack and Sheriff Nottingham put a five thousand dollar bounty on Drago's head.

That's where Jack Frost came in. Jack was the most lethal and infamous bounty hunter in all of Texas. If anybody wanted somebody captured, he was there on the case. The bigger the bounty the more determined he was to get his man. When Jack had heard of the five thousand dollar bounty he wasted no time in loading up his horse, grabbing his trusty rifle, and heading out to track down Drago and his band of thugs.

Jack was crouching behind a rock, a good hundred yards from Drago's ranch staring through a telescope for a way in. There was two men armed and dangerous on the outside of the Ranch. He could shoot them down easily if he could find a safe way to do it without getting spotted. He then turned his telescope to the right and saw a open window where he spotted Drago and the rest of the gang sitting at a card table playing black jack and smoking on cigarettes.

"Target spotted." Jack said to himself with a smirk as he reached into his left shirt pocket, took out a flask filled with whiskey and took a big drink.

Jack spotted a tree about fifty yards to his left. I would make the perfect place for him to stay out of site as he performed his duty. With luck, the sound of gunshots when he took out the the first two goons outside would lead the rest of the Calvary outside and make it like shooting fish in a barrel for him.

Jack slowly made his way to the tree, making sure the he stayed quite so not to attract the attention of the two goons outside.

There was a Hangman's noose wrapped around the tree with a body dangling from it. Jack couldn't make out the face of the person because by the looks of it the buzzards had nearly stripped the bones dry but he did notice the badge of a Texas Ranger on the guys uniform and realized that it was the body of the ranger that had led the last group of volunteers here to try to take down Drago.

A couple weeks back, Drago and his men had hit a ranch and murdered the entire family before making it out with their cattle. Sheriff Nottingham sent his most trusted Rangers as well as a group of volunteers out to take them down but they never returned. Now Jack knows why.

"I'm so sorry Ranger." Jack said as he stared at the body one last time before climbing up the tree out of sight as he loaded his rifle. Then with the cock of his rifle he stared through the hole and stared at the two men at standing between him and his prize. He aimed directly for the guy on the left's head and pulled the trigger, blowing the guys head clear off his shoulders.

"Direct hit" Jack made no time shooting the other guy down also. His head also flying off his body.

For Jack Frost it was like Christmas had come early because he got just what he wanted from those guys. When they heard the gun shots from outside they all came running outside to see what was the matter making them all sitting ducks.

"Target practice." Jack smirked as he instantly fired his gun, hitting two of guys in the chest as they came out the door.

There was about twelve in total counting the two that Jack shot running out the door and as they scrambled to get their guns and find where the gunshots were coming from. Jack picked them off one by one until there was only one guy left. The lone thug searched the area shaking with fear as he searched hard for where the shots were coming from. Jack noticed he was getting close to the tree and decided to jump down from it and crouch behind the opposite side from him in order to take him by surprise.

"Where are you, you little bitch!" The thug said.

"Right here." Jack said coming from behind and shooting him in the back of the head.

As soon as the guy fell dead, Jack looked at the bodies that he had gunned down and noticed that Drago was not among the mist of bodies. He must still be in the house, hiding like a coward as he sent him men to do the dirty work for him.

Jack ran over to the house and crouched under the window that he spotted the gang in earlier playing cards. He figured Drago was expecting him to come through the front door and was waiting gun in hand for him to burst threw the door.

Jack slowly peaked his head threw the window and sure enough spotted him waiting by the door gun in hand.

"Perfect." Jack thought to himself. Drago was expecting him to try to shoot his way threw the door. What he probably wasn't expecting was for him to blast his way in.

Jack took out a stick of Dynamite from his right pants pocket. And placed it right in front of the door. Then, ever so quietly he took out a match and struck it on the outer wood of the house and lit the wick of the dynamite stick. He slowly took a few safe steps back and watched as the stick of dynamite exploded, shattering the door into hundreds of pieces and blasting Drago against far back of the room.

"Knock knock!" Jack said as he walked into the house gun in hand and shooting Drago in the arm before he could reach his gun. Jack then slowly walked over to where he was and shot Drago in both his legs crippling him so he couldn't make a dash for it. Jack then kicked Drago's gun clear out of reach and pointed his own gun at Drago's head.

"The Sheriff is going to want me alive." Drago said as a basic plea to Jack to spare him.

"Your wanted poster said dead OR alive Drago." Jack said with a small grin. "As in you don't have to be alive." Jack then pressed his gun against Drago's forehead, right between the eyes and fired killing Drago where he lay.

Colby wasn't the biggest city in Texas, It wasn't the cleanest or the nicest either. But for many of the residents in Colby, it was home. There wasn't much variety when it came to jobs in Colby either, If you wasn't a rancher or a farmer like nearly half of Colby was, then you were more then likely either a bartender, a blacksmith, or one of the many small convenient store owners.

One of the ranches in Colby was Winter land Ranch owned by a married couple John and Brittany Winters and their two Daughters Elsa and Anna.

Winter land was probably the biggest Ranch in Colby as well as one of the most successful. They owned about two hundred acres of land and had about 250 hired hands with multiple houses built on the property for the hired hands.

The winters owned hundreds of cows, sheep, pigs, and chickens, as well as horses and donkeys. They also had several fields of corn, cotton and beans that they grew and sold to the market for money. Everyday at the crack of dawn Elsa and Anna, would go to two of the near dozen chicken coops and collect all the eggs and put them in a basket While John and Brittany would go and milk and feed the cows before breakfast. When all the eggs were collected and the cows milked and fed Elsa and Anna would come back to the house and put some of the eggs on for breakfast and then put the rest up to sell to the market. Breakfast lasted for about thirty minutes then after it was done and the dishes was all washed they all went back to work in the field. It was hard work sure, but you would never hear the sisters complain, for them this was their life, and they enjoyed it.

One day when working out in the corn field Elsa and Anna as well their parents and Anna's fiancee Kristoff, spotted a couple of old friends, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, riding up on horses. The Winters had been long friends with the Riders for many years. Elsa and Anna basically grew up with Flynn and when Flynn got married to Rapunzel three years back, the two sisters started a close bond with her as well. Heck, Flynn was the one that introduced Anna to Kristoff back last year, sparking a bond between Kristoff and Anna and leading him to asking for her hand in marriage, with the blessing and permission of her father. Usually the sisters would be happy to see their good friends, especially since Anna owed Flynn for her meeting Kristoff, but when Flynn and Rapunzel rode up, the sisters saw concern and worry on their faces and knew that something was not right.

"Rapunzel what's wrong?" Elsa said, pausing her work in the corn fields to check on her friend.

"We've been kicked off our land." Rapunzel said, almost in tears.

"What" Kristoff said over hearing the conversation and walking over with Anna as well as John and Brittany Winters.

"Butch Cavendish threatened my father if he didn't sign over or land to him that he would kill me and my mother. Father felt like he had no choice but to sign over his land. Now we have no place to go to." Flynn said

"Cavendish? Isn't he part of the Pitch Black Gang?" Elsa asked.

"Yes he is?" Rapunzel said.

"That's like the third Ranch this year that someone from the Pitch Black gang has somehow taken over." Brittany said.

"Did you take this to the sheriff?" Kristoff asked "Surely he might be able to do something about it."

"Oh yes, I went to Sheriff Nottingham all right." Rapunzel said "And he said that if my father willingly gave it over without fight or struggle then it was considered a legal trade and there was nothing he could do about it."

"That's bullshit!" Anna said furious about what Sheriff Nottingham said

"I know!" Flynn said. "My parents went to stay with the Haddocks until further notice but they said for our safety it was best if me and Rapunzel didn't stay with them so they sent us to you."

"Well you are definitely welcome to stay with us as long as needed. We can make you part of our hired hand. We got a vacant house that you can stay in." Johnathon said.

"Thank you mister Winters." Rapunzel said, a single tear falling down her cheeks.

"Please, call me Johnathan." Johnathan said "You guys are like family."

Flynn and Rapunzel was welcomed to the Ranch and was shown where they would be staying. It wasn't much. A two bedroom house with the mere necessities, but at least it was a place they could lay their head at night.

That night before bed. After everyone had turned in for the night after a hard day's work, Brittany couldn't help but to feel a little worried. The Rider's Ranch was the third Ranch this year that the Pitch Black gang had taken control over. And she felt like it was only a matter of time before they took their land as well.

"John, I'm scared." Brittany admitted as the two of them laid in bed.

"Why's that?" John asked turning to her.

"The Pitch Black gang is taking people's land. Threatening their families in order to force them to hand their land over to them. What if they come for us?"

"They won't" John said, stroking Brittany's cheek in order to calm her nerves.

"You don't know that." Brittany said, still worried.

"They will not take our land honey. And if they try to we will be ready to fight back." John said "This land has been in my family for generations. I will not let anybody take it over. Not without a fight." John then gave Brittany a small kiss to calm her down before turning his back to her to and pulling the covers over his head to try to get some sleep.

"Now get some sleep, we got to get up early tomorrow to milk the cows."

John's words seemed to have some effect on Brittany because she didn't say another word as she closed her eyes to go asleep.

Johnathon however had to be honest with himself, deep down he was a little scared too. He figured it was only a little bit of time before the Pitch Black gang went after his land. He just hoped that when they did he would be able to fight back.

 **Thank you to everyone who clicked on this. If you liked it please click favorite and follow, and if you want to say something please leave a review, it will be much appreciated. I don't know when I will update this story again because like I said up above I am working on three other stories right now,but I will update I promise. I am not one of those writers that starts something but never finishes, when I write something I make a point of finishing it.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Jpbake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of those who followed, favorited and reviewed. It helps writing this story so much more fun.**

The Winters family tried their hardest to not worry about the Pitch Black gang as they went on with their normal duties the following morning but the fear was still their. As Rapunzel and Flynn helped them out in the corn fields, the sign of Cavendish forcing the two of them off their farm was sticking with them and they couldn't help but fear that soon another member of the gang would come and force them off their land too.

They had a right to fear because shortly after noon, in the heat of the day three men dressed in black and riding black horses rode up to the ranch where the family was still working in the corn fields. The family had never met the three men riding up to them before but Jonathon was sure he had saw the faces of one of the guys on a wanted poster before. Hans Snowdon, member of the Pitch Black gang. The others knew that as well, and as they tried their best to remain as calm as possible they took a deep breath and walked over to Hans and his men, Jonathon, grabbing his shotgun along the way.

"Good evening ladies in gentlemen, lovely day to be outside working isn't it?" Hans said in a calm voice. Trying his best to make himself sound non threatening. Jonathon wasn't having any of it though.

"What the hell do you want?" Jonathon said in a non welcoming voice.

"Now Mr. Winter, is that any way to greet your visitors?" Hans said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Don't try to play dumb with me." Jonathon said "I know who you are Hans. And I know how you and the Pitch Black gang forced the Riders family off their land."

"Well then you should know why I am here then." Hans said "By the command of Pitch, you are to hand your land over to me, pack up your belonging and get out by sun down."

"Like hell I am going to obey you and your band of crooks." Jonathon said pointing his gun to Hans's neck. "This land has been in my family for three generations. And I will be damned if I handed it over to Pitch."

"Mr. Winters I fear you don't know the type of man you are dealing with." Hans said as he calmly took out a cigar from his right shirt pocket and lit it. "You are going to surrender your property to me or you and your entire family will be marked for death by order of Pitch. He always gets what he wants and he is not afraid to kill in order to get it. Are you willing to risk the lives of your family for the sake of your property."

"Get the Hell out of here Hans." Jonathon growled. "And don't you ever come back."

"Oh I will be back." Hans said as he saddled his horse, to get ready to ride off. "And when I return if you haven't agreed to surrender it to me we will take it by force. And you will not like the consequences when we do." Then Hans dropped his half smoked cigar on the ground and stomped on it before he got on his saddle and rode off.

"What are we going to do father?" Elsa asked, worried about what Hans was going to do when he returned.

"We stand and fight." Jonathon said "I will not allow this land to fall into Pitch's evil hands." Jonathon turned to Anna, Brittany, and Kristoff, as well as Rapunzel and Flynn

"Ready your guns. Hans will be back and will be ready to battle, and we are going to give him just that. We are going to show him that we are willing to fight for our property."

"Are you sure we can take him?" Anna asked

"General Sam Houston didn't give up Texas when the Alamo fell." Jonathon said "I am not willing to give up my land." Then with that Anna left to fetch her gun and as much ammo as she could for when Hans came back.

On the other side of town, Jack came riding up to the Sheriff's office with the body of Drago leaning on the back of his horse as well as six other horses tied to the back of his own, each carrying bodies of Drago's gang.

"I thought I requested to bring them back alive if you could." Sheriff Nottingham said when he walked out of his office. Nottingham was a big overweight guy with a big cowboy hat and a heavy redneck accent

"Well then you shouldn't have wrote dead or alive on their wanted posters." Jack shot back in a smart ass tone. "Because when you write dead or alive on the wanted poster that gives the impression that you wouldn't mind if I brought them back dead. If you want your fugitives alive sheriff, then next time only write alive on their posters." Then Jack got off his horse and threw each body onto the ground before handing Nottingham a shovel.

"Here, bury them."

"They're all dead?" Nottingham asked

"Well I wouldn't be asking you to bury them if they were alive." Jack said in another smart ass tone. "Now make it quick, those buzzards circling the sky up ahead looks like they might be landing any minute." Jack then extended his hand for his payment.

"Now about my pay. I do believe you promised five thousand for the capture of Drago."

Nottingham shrugged and took out a check for five thousand dollars and made it out to Jack Frost before handing it to Jack.

"Nice doing business with you sheriff." Jack smiled as he put the check in his pocket.

That was when Jack started feeling extremely dizzy and his head started pounding. Jack closed his eyes and clinched his teeth as he fell to the ground, clinching his forehead.

"Jack, you ok?" Nottingham asked concerned seeing Jack on the ground like that.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jack said as he tried to get up only to feel the pain in his head intensify, forcing him to scream and fall to the ground again and barf on the ground several times as he laid on the ground for several minutes.

"You don't seem fine." Nottingham said

"What are you a doctor or something?" Jack smarted back.

"No but it don't take a doctor to know that you are everything but fine." Nottingham said "Now if I were you I would go see a doctor and get yourself checked out."

"I'm tough, I've fought off pain before."

"This doesn't look like any ordinary pain Jack, You might be coming down with something. Please Jack take my advice, go get yourself looked at."

"Fine, but once it comes back as nothing serious I am going to confront you for making me waist my time." Jack said as he got on his horse and rode off, leaving Nottingham to mess with the dead bodies. Jack felt the pain in his head coming back as he was riding off. He had been feeling these pains for a month and tried his best to ignore it and get on with his business. But now the pain was intensifying and as much as he hated to admit it, if he didn't get some help it was only going to get worse, if it hadn't already.

Jack then noticed his vision blurring and his felt his body start shaking violently causing him to fall off his horse and run behind the nearest bar as he vomited uncontrollably for several minutes as he shook violently. No doubt about it, something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with me?" Jack cried as the vomiting and shaking finally stopped and his vision started to come back. "What's happening to me?"

Later that night when the Winter family was starting to leave the fields for the night that is when they heard the hoof prints of horses racing off in the distance. They didn't need to question who was coming for they already knew.

"It's Hans." Elsa screamed. "He's returning."

"Ready yourselves." Jonathon said to the others. "This could get ugly." The Winter family as well as Rapunzel and Flynn each armed themselves with their guns as Hans and a group of ten other of the Pitch Black gang rode up to where the Winters was standing.

"This is your last chance Mr. Winters." Hans warned "Hand over your land or we will take it from you by force. What will your answer be."

"Yeah I got your answer right here." Jonathon said as he raised his gun and pointed it at the crew. He fired a shot from it and hit one Hans's boys in the head, killing him on contact. Out of both shock and rage Hans took out his gun at well and fired two shots into Jonathon's chest.

"DAD!" Elsa screamed as she saw her father fall after being shot.

The battle was on after that, both sides were firing there guns at each other both out of vengeance for their fallen and for custody of the land.

Elsa was the only one that was not firing her gun. As her mother, sister, Kristoff, as well as the Riders were fighting off the Pitch Black gang, Elsa was was dealing with her dying father, who was fading fast as he laid on the ground and bled out.

"Father you are going to be fine." Elsa cried as she took off her bandana and used it to try to no avail to stop her fathers bleeding.

"Elsa listen to me." Jonathon whispered. "I need you to find a man by the name of Jack Frost. He can stop the Pitch Black gang. He can save this ranch. Find him for me Elsa please. The Pitch black gang wont stop unless they are all eliminated. Find Jack, save our ranch."

Elsa slowly nodded as she chocked up her tears, as her father then closed her eyes and died in her arms.

The Winters had gotten control on the battle and soon Hans was the only one out of his boys left standing. Knowing he was beaten he threw his hands up in the air and gave up for the time being. That still didn't stop Kristoff from pointing his gun at him as a warning.

"You tell your boss that if any of you step a foot on our property again your all dead." Kristoff yelled. Now piss off."

"This isn't over boy." Hans said "You will regret your decision. I guarantee it!" Then Hans rode off, having lost the battle, but not the war, he was going to return and when he did he was going to make them all suffer.

With Hans gone, Kristoff and the others turned to see Elsa kneeling down at Jonathon's body crying.

"NO!" Anna cried "DAD!" Anna cried, running over to hold her dads deceased body.

"JONATHON!" Brittany screamed running to where Anna was and buried her arms in Anna's shoulders as the two of them wept in each others arms.

As her sister and mother mourned the loss of her father Elsa got up and slowly walked away with a lot of questions. Who was this Jack Frost person, and why did her father know of him? She didn't know but she knew he was going to find him. Just like she knew she was going to avenge her fathers death and save her ranch. And it all rested on her finding Jack Frost.

 **Just in case you were wondering Sheriff Nottingham is the sheriff of Nottingham from Disney's Robin Hood. Just thought I would clarify that in case you didn't know**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to make things a bit easier to understand This version of Jack is a little older then most and is in his forties. I did that so that he can be believable as a experienced bounty hunter. And Elsa will be in her mid twenties so around her normal age if not just a little older. I know it's different but I still think it can work.**

"So how bad is it doctor?" Jack asked Dr. Baymax when he went to find out what was wrong with him. When Jack first arrived to see Baymax, Baymax asked him to rate his pain between one and ten.

"A million." Jack spat out as he rubbed his forehead in pain. He was already embarrassed enough having to go to the doctor in the first place but to have him rate his pain was just a insult to his toughness. Jack went on to tell Baymax about his constant headaches, dizziness and other problems and after he was finished Baymax wasted no time in ordering a blood test to be ran. Baymax had his nurse take a sample of blood and took it to the lab to have it examined while Baymax ran a X-ray to check for other problems. After a good couple of hours of test Baymax walked out with the results, and by the expression on Baymax's face Jack knew that whatever it was, it was not good. Baymax was a slightly overweight man with not a hair on his head and wore a completely white doctors uniform and despite his large build he spoke with a surprisingly high pitch voice.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Baymax said "But the results have came in and I'm afraid you have been diagnosed with terminal brain cancer."

"What!?" Jack gasped.

"I am so sorry." Baymax said

"Is... is there anything we can do about it?"

"I'm afraid not." Baymax said "We have discovered it to late. It is already spreading. Even if we tried Chemotherapy I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good. I'm afraid that you may have at most nine months to live."

Jack buried his head in his hands as he took in the news. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not to the infamous Jack Frost. Jack always believed he would die at a young age due to his line of work, but he always thought he would go out in a blaze of glory during a massive gun battle, not by fucking cancer.

"What does this mean for my bounty hunter career?"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to give up your career and live the last few months at home. I can give you some pills to ease the pain some but that will only do so good. I wish I could give you some good news but I'm afraid I don't have any."

Jack gave out a depressing sigh and lowered his head. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that his career was over or the fact that he would have to take pills like he was some type of addict.

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of?" Jack said

"Not at this time, you are free to go as soon as you say if you are satisfied with your service."

"I just found out I am dieing of cancer of course I'm not satisfied!"

"I can't let you leave unless you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Fine I am satisfied with my fucking care! Can I go now?" Jack spat out. Baymax stepped to the side and showed Jack the door and as Jack walked by him Baymax offered him a lollipop which Jack angrily slapped out of Baymax's hand and let fall to the floor as he marched out of the doctor's office.

Cancer, Jack couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. Jack was only 46 years old his life couldn't be over already, he still had years of good health awaiting him. And the fact he had to give up bounty hunting? That was too much for him, no, he couldn't stop hunting, there was still many of bad guys out there just waiting for Jack to put a bullet in their head.

"Bah! Who is he to tell me to quit." Jack said as he got on his horse. "I can fight this, just like I have fought everything else. If I am dieing then I am going to spend my last few months putting bullets in bag guys brains. Come on boy, let's head to the bar." Then Jack rode off to the bar with a mindset of ignorance toward Doctor Baymax. He would decide when it was time to quite, not some know it all doctor and he wasn't ready to quit just yet.

When the sun rose Elsa wasted no time in getting ready because she was going to hit the town in hopes to find this Jack Frost guy. She quickly put on a red and white checkered button down shirt and matching skirt, a pair of brown snake skin boots and a cowgirl hat then got on her white horse that she fittingly called Snowflake and rode to town in search of Jack. The problem was, she didn't have the slightest clue who this Jack Frost guy was much less what he looked like, so she was going to have to ask around to see if anybody could tell her where to find him.

What little bit she knew from talking with Rapunzel and Flynn after they had buried her father was that Jack was a bounty hunter so Elsa figured that stopping by the ranger station may give her the lead she was looking for.

When Elsa rode up to the ranger's station she saw a guy brushing a white horse that looked similar to her own horse. She saw a ranger star pinned to his shirt so she knew he was a ranger. Maybe he knew where to find Jack.

"Excuse me sir?" Elsa said getting off Snowflake.

"Well hi there young lady." The brown haired ranger said. "How may I help you?"

"My name is Elsa Winters, resident of Winter Land Ranch and I am looking for a bounty hunter named Jack Frost. Do you know him?"

"Jack Frost? Yeah I know him." The Ranger said. "Names John Reid by the way, me and Jack sort of had a less then friendly run in at Tipsy Tiana's bar three years back. Don't know if you know much about Jack's reputation around here but he isn't known for bringing his captures in alive, which has caused trouble for Sheriff Nottingham and Judge Frollo and anyone else looking forward to putting them on trail. He is also a raging alcoholic and is known for flirting and sleeping with any ladies he can get his hands on. Not really the most likable and family friendly man as you can tell. Well anyway I was at Tipsy Tiana's one day and Jack was there after bringing in the body of the latest man he was assigned to capture and right after he collected the bounty he decided to go and get wasted. Well he started hitting on the bar tender and he wouldn't stop even though the bartender told him time and again she wasted interested. I walked over to him and told him to leave her alone and Jack turned to be and asked if I was the bouncer and if I wasn't to shut my mouth or he would shut it for me. Then he punched me in the mouth I flashed my badge and tackled him to the ground and put him in a jail cell for the night to cool off. Me and him haven't really got along since."

"Does Jack go this bar a lot?"

"After every bounty he collect's I think he may have collected one last night. You can see if he is there. Oh and if he asks how you found him don't bring up my name. That might hurt your chances with whatever it is you need him for."

"Thank you so much Reid I will remember that." Elsa said as she got back on Snowflake and rode to Tipsy Tiana's bar.

When she arrived the bar was packed with people drinking, smoking and playing cards. She walked up to the front counter were there was two African American women serving a couple of guys their drinks.

"Hello," The younger looking woman with messy thick black hair said. "My name is Tip what can I get for you."

"Um... Scotch on the rocks would be fine." Elsa said sitting down on a stool.

"Coming right up." Tip said as she turned to the other woman. "Hey Tiana make this woman some scotch, pronto!"

When Tiana came back a minute later and Elsa paid Tip the money for it Elsa asked them if Jack Frost was here while she sipped on her scotch.

"I'm looking for a guy named Jack Frost." Elsa said "I hear he comes here often. Is he here?"

"Yeah he is at the far end of the counter over there. Tiana said pointing to her left to a silver heard man with thick stubby whiskers that had not yet became a full beard, he was drinking whiskey and by the expression on his face he was not in a good mood "Careful though mam." Tiana said, "He seems to be awful cranky today."

Elsa nodded and took her glass of scotch to where Jack was sitting and took a seat right next to him.

"Excuse me are you Jack Frost?"

"Who want's to know?" Jack said not even turning to look at her.

"My name is Elsa Winters. I hear you are the best bounty hunter in Texas, I need your help finding the people that had my father killed."

"What's in it for me?" Jack said finally turning to her.

"How much do you want?" Elsa said "Money's not a problem I run a very successful ranch just name your price and it's yours."

Then Jack suddenly spotted someone off in the distance that caused him to shush Elsa as he pointed to a guy in the distance playing cards with three other guys. Jack took out a wanted poster from his pocket and saw that the face on the poster matched the guy on at the table. Davy Jones, wanted for murder, there was a thousand dollar reward waiting for him.

"Be quite." Jack said as he took out his gun and walked to the guy at the table.

"Excuse me sir, I am looking for a guy named Davy Jones, you seen him around somewhere?" Jack jokingly said.

"What the hell do you want?" Davy Jones said looking up from his cards. That's when Jack slammed the wanted poster of Jones down on the table for him to see.

"Names Frost, Jack Frost, and there is a thousand dollar bounty for your hide, now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to add some lead to your diet?"

Jones didn't even say a word before as he stood up and took out his gun and fired a shot at Jack's direction. Jack made a run for it and flipped over a table where some guys were playing poker at and used it as a barricade to protect himself from Jones's bullets. Several people where taking cover under tables as the two continued to fire at each other. Elsa just looked on in amazement as Jack ducked behind the flipped table.

With the two of them each ducking behind a table Jack knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy unless he drew him out of his hiding spot. So he decided to take a chance and run out of his hiding spot in hopes that Jones would follow. It was right then however when Jack then felt his head spinning again causing him to drop his gun and rub his forehead.

"Shit, not now!" Jack cried grabbing his forehead. Jones took the opportunity and shot Jack in the shoulder, knocking his down to the floor.

"Fuck!" Jack cried as he grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain.

"Jack!" Elsa cried as she saw Jack laying on the ground in trouble. Thinking fast Elsa took her own gun out of her holster and shot Jones twice, once in the arm that held his gun and once in his right leg.

Jack looked on at Elsa disarming Jones and felt his headache starting to go away, giving Jack the strength to get back up and shoot Jones twice in the chest, killing him.

Jack took several deep breaths and just stared at Davy Jones's body laying on the floor as Elsa walked up to him.

"Are you OK?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped as he still clinched his hurt shoulder.

"What happened right there?" Elsa asked, concerned over Jack's sudden collapse.

"None of your damn business!" Jack said as he marched off "Now do me a favor and bury him for me!"

"Wait, why me?" Elsa asked "Why not you?"

"Madam there is a rule that us bounty hunters follow. Never bury who you kill."

"In that case I shouldn't be the one that buries him considering I shot him while you was laying on the ground helpless."

"Yeah but did you deliver the killing shot? No, I did so you bury him!" Jack smarted off and walked out the door.

" Wait, where are you going? What about my fathers murderer? I thought we still had business to discuss?"

"Go discuss is with someone who actually gives a shit!" Jack said as he got on his horse and rode off, leaving Elsa to bury Davy Jones.

By the time Jack got home he was too embarrassed about what happened at the bar. The damn cancer was affecting him in battle. As much as he hated to admit it he would be dead if it wasn't for that girl. Baymax was right, he couldn't do this anymore. As Jack took a knife and a pair of pliers to dig the bullet out of his shoulder he couldn't help but shed tears. His life was over, being a bounty hunter was his life and now with his cancer taking over his body he couldn't even shoot a gun without risk of having another spell. As he worked on digging the bullet out his hands started shaking and he felt another spell coming back causing the knife to slip and cut him before he dropped the knife and fell to the floor shaking violently and crying.

As Jack lay on the ground crying over his misfortune he knew he had no choice, he had to retire from bounty hunting.

 **Sorry if Jack's suffering is painful to read. But I like to play with peoples emotions because it makes the characters seem more human. Hope you enjoyed it and is so please favorite, follow and leave a review and I will catch you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you know this isn't going to be the happiest story in the world. It will be heavy on the emotions and the more Jack's cancer grows the more emotional the story becomes.**

After Elsa was finished burying the body of Davy Jones, she was so hot and sweaty that she had go go back to the bar and get another drink to cool down.

"Give me another scotch." Elsa said "With ice."

"Yes mam" Tip said walking to the back of the bar to get Elsa her drink.

"So saw your meeting with Jack went well." Tiana said as soon as Tip came back with Elsa's drink.

"I thought Jack was supposed to be good." Elsa said taking a drink. "And less of a dick."

"Oh he's always been a dick." Tiana said "And a Asshole. Although I've never seen act the way he did today, it seems like something was bothering him."

"He also turned down my assignment, I thought bounty hunters would do anything for money."

"Jack's always been stubborn and hard headed." Tip said "If you really want him to take your assignment then you need to show him just how desperate you are. See as tough as Jack is he is known to have one big weakness, women."

"Really?" Elsa said setting her drink down to look Tip in the eyes when she heard that.

"Really" Tiana said "He will sleep with with just about any woman if they are willing."

"And just how do you know this?" Elsa asked "Wait have you slept with him?"

"Eh we both have." Tip said "At the same time really."

"Wait aren't you still a minor?" Elsa asked pointing to Tip. Tip just shrugged at that question.

"Okay gross." Elsa replied

"The point is if you really want Jack to accept your mission then you need to give him the biggest offer that you can think of. Double what his last reward was, give him a offer he can't refuse. And if all else fails then..." Tiana then put her hands over her breast and jiggled them around to give Elsa the hint.

"I can take a hint." Elsa said. "One thing though I don't even know where this Jack Frost guy lives. How am I supposed to find him?"

"Luckily for you I know his address." Tiana said getting a pen and a sheet of paper out. "Once you've slept with a guy you sort of make sure you remember his address." Tiana then handed Elsa the paper with the address and as soon as Elsa finished her drink and paid the two women she got up and left to track down Jack Frost.

It took Elsa a good thirty minutes to find where Jack lived, His house wasn't really in the main neighborhood, more like in the deep country away from the rest of civilization. Hel,l Elsa didn't see another house nearby for the last ten minutes of the ride.

"Wow Jack sure loves his privacy." Elsa said to herself seeing just how far off from civilization Jack lived. His house was in a desert area with nothing but cactus and a small pond bordering the place. Jack lived in a small wooden cottage also, much smaller then where Elsa lived. The boards of the hose was cracked and moldy, it didn't look like Jack had done any work on the place for a long time.

"How can Jack live in a place like this?" Elsa asked herself seeing just how poor of a shape the outside of Jack's house lived.

Getting off her horse Elsa slowly walked over to the porch and knocked on the front door, no response. "Jack, it's me Elsa, the girl you met at the bar." Elsa said as she knocked on the door again, still no response. Elsa twisted the handle on the doorknob only to see that the door was locked. Elsa knew Jack was home because she noticed his horse tied to a pole eating grass. Why was Jack not answering the door? Elsa was not giving up, she didn't ride thirty minutes into the middle of nowhere just to be turned down, there had to be another way into the house. Determined to talk to Jack, Elsa walked to the side of the house and spotted a window that was opened a crack.

"Jackpot," Elsa said to herself, Elsa ran over to the window and ever so quietly opened it just enough to squeeze her body through.

She had barely even got her feet on the ground before she was blindsided and tackled to the floor. A gun pointed at her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack roared pressing his shotgun deeper into Elsa's head. "How did you find me!?"

"It's me Elsa, the girl you met at the bar!" Elsa cried, throwing her hands up in the air to show she wasn't a threat to him. "Please I am just here to talk I am not here to hurt you."

Realizing who the girl was Jack tossed his gun to the side and got off her

"You know, that's a good way to get yourself killed." Jack said helping Elsa off the floor.

"I'm sorry but your door was locked and I was desperate to talk to you." Elsa said

"Did you ever stop to realize that I might have had my door locked because I didn't want to talk to anybody?"

"Look, I didn't just ride thirty minutes just to leave without talking to you first."

"Well then in that case, hello, please to meet you, there you talked to me now piss off."

"Look Jack I know of your reputation as a fierce and ferocious bounty hunter, and I am willing to pay you top dollar to accept my assignment."

"I thought I told you to go talk to someone who actually gives a shit." Jack said getting a bottle of whiskey out from the cupboard door. It was just then that Elsa noticed Jack's shoulder was bandaged up from where he got shot, and the pliers he used to dig it up with was laying on the table he was sitting down at.

"I will not accept anyone else for the case but you." Elsa said standing up straight and firm. "My father's dieing words was for me to find you, he said that you are the only person that could save our ranch."

"Oh yes, Your that Winter girl. Yeah I remember that. Your father mentioned about you many years ago when I helped him out on something."

"You met my father?" Elsa asked

"A long time ago." Jack said taking a drink of whiskey.

"So will you take my assignment then and avenge his death?"

"No" Jack said setting his bottle down.

"What!?" Elsa screamed "But my father, he trusted me with you for a reason and whatever it is then you need to honor it."

"Well I hate to disappoint you madam but I am not the person you or your father thinks I am."

"I will pay you ten thousand dollars!"

Jack paused when he heard that and turned to look Elsa in the eyes.

"You know, that is double what I got payed for my last assignment."

"So will you finally except me assignment?" Elsa asked again

"No." Jack replied again turning his face away from Elsa to take another drink of whiskey making Elsa growl in disgust. What is it with Jack? Why was he being so stubborn with her. He knew her father, he even said he helped her father out. Elsa even offered him double what he got for his last bounty, why was he shooting her down. Faced with no other option Elsa had to resort to what Tip and Tiana told her to do when all else failed.

"OK I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice." Elsa sighed before she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked looking away from his bottle as he watched Elsa unbutton her shirt.

"You want listen to anything else." Elsa said as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, throwing it to the side and unstrapped her bra as she walked over to Jack sat down on his lap completely topless and started kissing him on the lips. "So maybe you will listen to this."

"You really want these guys captured do you?" Jack said in shock as he broke up the kiss.

"I wouldn't be willing to sell my virginity to you if I didn't." Elsa said placing her right hand on Jack's cheek as she closed her eyes.

"Fair enough." Jack said kissing Elsa again as Elsa started unbuttoning Jack's shirt.

Soon the two of them found themselves laying on Jack's bed completely naked making out, as Jack started moving his kisses from Elsa's mouth down to her jawline before continuing down to her neck and both her breast, he soon grabbed Elsa by the arm, flipped her to over to her stomach and inserted himself in her.

Jack had to admit he had never seen a woman go to the great lengths Elsa was going to catch her father's killer. Usually when Jack wanted to get some action from women it involved some heavy duty flirting and persuasion. And if he wanted some action from a female client he would often only except if they were willing to sleep with him. But here he didn't even ask Elsa, she was willing to offer it herself to show just how desperate she was. And he had to admit he admired her persistence. And even with his cancer he still hadn't lost his touch when it came to making love to a woman. And he took advantage of it knowing that this might possibly be his last.

"So" Elsa said about twenty minutes later, after Jack was finished having his way on her. "You said that you knew my father and had helped him out. Would you mind explaining that to me." The two of them were still laying under the sheets, both only their head and bare shoulders peeking out from under them as Elsa rubbed her left hand through Jack's hair.

"Your father had got into trouble with some gangsters." Jack said "He owed them a huge debt and said that they would kill his entire family if he didn't pay them back. He told me he didn't have the money to pay them back and that he had a daughter and another was own the way. I was still getting started in the bounty business so at that time I was willing to help any lost soul that came begging to me for help. I took pity on the poor man and took the case for a discount price. Needless to say I took care of those guys.

"Why did my father owe these men money, and why did I never here of this"

"Ah your father hustled them out of some cash in a game of poker, after your father spent all the money expanding his ranch and livestock the gangsters found out that they were cheated and wanted their money back. Your father was quite the card shark back in the day. Your father of course had spent all the money and couldn't pay them back so that's why he came to me. After I took care of the boys your father swore off card hustling for the safety of his family. I guess the reason why he never told you or your sister was so that you wouldn't feel any ill manner toward him."

"That's so strange." Elsa said as Jack got up off the bed and put his pants back on. "I can't believe that my father would keep a secret like that from me."

"We all have our secrets Elsa." Jack said putting his shirt own. By this time Elsa was also up putting her clothes on. "Some more then others."

"So will you finally accept my assignment Jack and honor my father by capturing his murderer." Elsa said putting her shirt back on.

Jack just closed his eyes as he pressed both his hands and his forehead against the wall. He really wanted to take the case, not because of the money, but because he found a friend in Elsa's father during the time he spent with him, he really wanted to honor him, but with his cancer consuming his body he felt like there was no way he could.

"I would really love to Elsa. But I can't I'm so sorry."

"What!" Elsa screamed, by the tone in her voice Jack could tell she was furious. "I offered you ten thousand dollars! I gave you my virginity! I have offered you everything that I could! So why won't you take my case!"

I HAVE CANCER GOD DAMMIT OK!" Jack screamed back at Elsa, finally losing it as he sunk down into a chair and buried his forehead into his chair. Elsa fell silent after hearing those words.

"I went to the doctors yesterday after feeling these excruciating pains in my head and suffering seizures and experiencing temporary blindness and nausea. He said I have cancer in the brain and that I only have about nine months left to live. I would love to help you out Elsa. But my health just want let me. Sadly death is one enemy not even I can defeat."

"So that's it then?" Elsa said "Your just gonna sit around here alone in your house in a drunken state spending your last days feeling sorry for yourself?"

"What else is there for me to do?" Jack asked.

"Make the most out of the time you have left." Elsa said "The Jack Frost that my father knew wouldn't take death laying down, he would spend his last days putting a bullet in the eyes of people that deserved it. The Jack Frost that I've heard stories about would tell cancer to fuck itself while he puts a hole in a guys head. Don't let this cancer control you. If you are going to die then you deserve one last big outing, one last ride, one last kill. So what do say Jack Frost. You up for one last mission before you die?"

Jack looked up at Elsa and smiled. He had to admit, the girl was persuasive. "I would say that Jonathan Winters raised a very strong and persuasive daughter." Then Jack got off his chair. "I will help you. But not for the money, money means nothing when you are dead. I'll do it, because your father was a good man and deserves justice."

"Oh thank you Jack." Elsa said giving Jack a big hug only to be pushed off.

"I don't do hugs." Jack said

"Sorry." Elsa said

"Now let's go find your fathers killer."

 **Till next time please follow, favorite, and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this has nothing to do with my story but I just thought I would pass along that Merida from Brave will be coming to the show Once Upon A Time. Can't wait, it is going to be awesome. Speaking of Awesome if you have a PS4 or X-box one and you haven't bought Batman Arkham Knight then what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and buy it right now, seriously you won't regret it that game is awesome!**

 **With that said let's continue.**

"Sheriff Nottingham." Jack called out as he and Elsa both burst through the sheriff's office door.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Nottingham asked

"I need a favor to ask you," Jack asked "I need all the info you got on the Pitch Black gang."

"I thought you were retired from bounty hunting due to your condition."

"I ain't going to let no cancer stop me from delivering justice where justice is due, now about the Pitch Black gang?"

Nottingham sighed as he opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a folder with everything they knew on the Pitch Black gang.

"The rangers have been fighting these guys for quite some time but they have always been able to give us the slip. These guys aren't like any other gang you have ever faced. Their leader Pitch Black is ruthless, smart and powerful"

"So am I." Jack said

"Where are they located?" Elsa asked

"We are not quite sure but a while back I sent a couple of my boys out into the Colby desert to try to track them down but they never returned. We believe that they are somewhere out there in the desert but I haven't been willing to risk the safety of my men. They have eyes and ears everywhere Jack. They are one of the biggest and most and dangerous gangs in all of Texas, and if they are taking over peoples land then know this, nobody is safe. Do not trust anyone Jack, you never know who is working for them."

"Is there any kind of sign that might be able to show who works for them?" Jack asked

"Well there is one." Nottingham said taking out some ink and paper. Then he started drawing something on the paper. "A few months ago Ranger Reid shot down one of them bastards and noticed this branded on his shoulder, we think this might be the gangs symbol." Nottingham showed them the picture.

"What is that?" Elsa asked

"A demon's head." Nottingham said "These guys are sadistic and evil. If you are going to go after them then be careful, and if you see somebody with this symbol branded on them, shoot first and ask questions later."

"I will remember that." Jack said as he and Elsa got up to leave the office.

The two of them wasn't the only ones looking to hunt down the Pitch Black gang. Just next door at the Ranger station Anna and Kristoff were talking to Ranger John Reid, trying to see if they could get a investigation going on the over run of ranches lately.

"What can I help you with?" Reid asked

"My name is Anna Winters." Anna said "A couple of days ago my father was killed by a member of the Pitch Black gang."

"Oh yeah, your sister came by yesterday looking for a bounty hunter called Jack Frost about this very case."

"I am aware of that but I was wondering if we do some of our own work from our end."

"What do want?" Reid asked

"Before my father was killed, a couple friends of ours moved onto our ranch after their own ranch was taken over by the gang. The next day the same gang came to our ranch and tried to do the same thing and my father died trying to defend it. This gang is slowly taken over every ranch in Colby. I was hoping you could help us take back our ranches."

"This is sort of a tough assignment that you are asking." Reid said. "I will need proof that their was foul play involved, that these people really was kicked off there ranch."

"Rapunzel and Flynn can prove it. I can get them to you and they can testify that they were forced off their ranch."

"I need more than couple to testify to this before I can start suspecting foul play was involved. So far no one else has came forward."

"Just tell me you will look into this. I'm pretty sure no one else is coming forward because they are scared of them. Please Ranger, we need your help."

Reid sighed, Anna was seriously begging for help and him being a good lawman he vowed he would help anybody in need.

"Fine I will look into it,"

"Thank you Reid."

"I will need to do this in secret though. Knowing the gangs reputation if what you say is true then I will need to be as careful as possible. These guys are murderers. One of their members Butch Cavendish led a ambush that killed my brother and several other rangers. Butch shot him dead and cut out and ate his heart. These guys are psychos. Be careful."

"We will be Reid." Anna said "I'm sorry for your loss."

As Anna and Kristoff got up to leave Reid took out a picture of his brother and looked at it with tears in his eyes. His Brother Dan Reid was John's older brother and a Texas Ranger like him. Nottingham had Dan lead a group of Rangers to track down the Pitch Black gang but where ambushed by Cavendish. Not one Ranger got out alive that day. John has been wanting revenge ever since and this Winter girl could be his chance to finally avenge his brothers killer.

"I promise you Cavendish." John said "I will bring you to justice."

Outside the sheriff's office Jack was loading up his horse getting ready to go out and search for the Pitch Black gang when Elsa rode up on her own horse.

"I'm ready when you are." Elsa said

"Oh no, what makes you think that I am dragging you along for the ride?" Jack said

"Well for one the fact that I hired you, and the fact that you need somebody in case you have another one of your spells."

"It's to dangerous out there Elsa, your only going to get yourself killed." Jack said as he started to get on his horse.

"Hey I am no damsel in distress." Elsa protested grabbing Jack's jacket sleeve, preventing him from getting on his horse. "Don't forget if it wasn't for me you would be six feet under right now."

"I ain't going to have no lady holding me back. You are young and untrained. You'll only slow me down. It ain't no ranch out there Elsa. If anything happened to you out there I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Well the only way you are going to prevent me from following you is if you tie me up to the nearest pole like a horse."

"Suit yourself" Jack said as he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

"Wait what are you doing?" Elsa screamed as she kicked and squired in his arms.

"You said tie you to pole, that's what I'm going to do."

"Oh you better not, you let me go this instant!" Elsa screamed as she struggled in Jack's arms. During the struggle Elsa ended up grabbing Jack's whiskey flask and stuffed it in her skirt pocket. Elsa continued to try to overtake Jack but he was far stronger then her and soon overtook her and tied her wrist to the nearest pole outside the sheriff's office.

"JACK, YOU UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!" Elsa screamed

"Farewell madam, don't worry, someone should be here to untie you soon, after I am long gone that is." Jack said as he got on his horse and started riding off.

"JACK! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS ISTANT! JACK!" Her screaming was useless as Jack just ignored her and rode off in the dust, leaving Elsa alone, her wrist tied to a pole.

Elsa stood there tied to the pole for a good thirty minutes. Moping and swearing under her breath the whole time before she saw Jack riding back.

"Here, stand still." Jack said as he started untying her.

"You changed your mind about not wanting me to tag along?" Elsa asked

"No, I came back because you took my whiskey flask." Jack growled reaching into Elsa's right skirt pocket and pulling out the flask.

"Please just let me tag along, I can help I swear."

"I ain't going to be babysitting you. You fall behind you just fall behind!" Jack said. Suddenly Jack felt another spell coming as he started shaking and fell to the ground rubbing his forehead as he started moaning.

"I don't think I'm the one who should be worrying about falling behind." Elsa said

"Just help me get up." Jack growled.

"Look Jack, as much as it may pain you to admit you need me." Elsa said helping Jack sit up. "I know you have this reputation about doing things alone, but you are sick now, you can't do things on your own anymore. Let me join you, let me ride with you, let me help you."

Jack just sighed as tears streamed down his face from the amount of pain he was in. "Fine have it your way. Just help me on my horse."

Elsa helped Jack up on his feet and onto his horse before getting on her own.

"Just let me warn you though. Out there it ain't no picnic. Your going to have to be tough if your going to survive. You up for that challenge?"

"I am." Elsa said

"Well then. Let's ride!" Then the two of them rode off into the sunset, ready to catch some killers.

Later that night at Pitch Black Hideout, a man dressed in Black and wearing a full black face mask walked up and knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" A voice on the other end said.

"Nightmare King." the man dressed in black said. Then the door opened and the man walked inside.

The inside of the hideout was dimly lit, with only a couple candles giving off any type of light. As he walked into another room, there was over over a hundred people standing in two lines as a very tall, slim man with dark skin was sitting at a desk at the end of the room, a map to the city lying on the desk.

"Welcome Sheriff Nottingham." Pitch Black said. " I take it Jack Frost is blind to your connection with us.

"Oh trust me Pitch." Nottingham said removing his mask. "Jack doesn't expect a thing. However he is on his way along with the eldest Winter girl. Apparently he isn't going to let his new illness stop him."

"Doesn't matter." Pitch said "Him and that girl are just two people, we are many, and soon we will have control of the whole city. How about that Ranger of yours John Reid? Is he suspicious in any way?"

"No sir. Completely blind to that fact. He has no idea me and the other rangers are involved with you."

"Good, good." Pitch said "I have worked so hard to slowly get all of Colby under my control. I have had the previous sheriff and deputy killed so you and Hades could take over. I killed the Jail warden and replaced him with Jafar. I had to have the Judge killed to put Frollo at the helm. I had you to lead most of the Rangers into a awaiting ambush so I could replace them with some men of my own. Now our plan is almost complete, I have control of nearly all the ranches in Colby only the winters ranch remains untouched."

"That ones going to be a little harder." Hans said from the back. "The Winters seem very willing to fight back."

"Well then we are just going to have to have them disposed of."

"But if we kill them. Word will get back that it was done by our gang." Cavendish said "Then that nosy John Reid will start looking into it and risk exposing us to the whole city."

"Then in that case we make it look like it was by someone else. Someone a little closer to home."

"The younger Winter girl." Hans said

"Of course." Pitch said with a grin. "We set it up to make it look like she killed her mother and the others on the ranch. She gets hung for the crime, the Ranch get's auctioned off to Hans then we have control of every ranch in Colby. Then there will be only one person left to get rid of before we completely on Colby, Mayor North. Then once we ax off Mayor North, I will take the seat as Mayor of Colby then nothing, not John Reid, not Jack Frost, no one will be able to stop us. And Colby will be ours!"

 **Duh, Duh, DUUUUHH. Some twist huh? Just wait till you see what I got up my sleeve for later chapters. Till then leave your reviews and I will catch you later.**

 **P.S the new trailer for Batman vs Superman Dawn of Justice is heart pounding.**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Jack hardly said a word to each other as they were riding along the grassy trail in search for the Pitch Black Gang, Elsa was still pretty pissed at how Jack left her tied to a pole for over half a hour.

Elsa didn't know why Jack had been so stubborn in trying to keep her out of this mission, especially not knowing when he was going to have another spell with his cancer. Did he want to die? Was he so lonely and empty in life that he didn't care if he died out there in the wild from his cancer? Elsa had heard many stories about Jack Frost over the years and almost all of them said that Jack was a lonely and depressed fellow. That he hardly shown any emotion and when he did it was mainly anger or Grumpiness. Why was Jack such a lonely grumpy person? What bad thing happened in his life that made him such the grumpy douche that he is now.

Elsa was just on the verge of working up the bravery to ask Jack about his past when she saw Jack wince in pain and fall off his horse. He was having another spell.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as she jumped off her horse to help Jack. She grabbed Jack by the back of his collar as he lay on the ground crying in pain and helped lean him against a rock. She felt his forehead and noticed he was burning up bad from a fever. She wasted no time in taking off her bandana and poring some water from her flask out on it and putting it against Jack's forehead to try to keep him cool as he moaned in pain.

"Shh... Your going to be okay. I'm here."

"You shouldn't be wasting your water." Jack said as he winced in pain. "Your going to need it when we get to the desert."

"You need it more then I do." Elsa said. "We past by a lake not to long ago. We can stop here for the night and I can refill in the morning. Besides you're not in any shape to go anywhere else tonight."

"I'll be fine," Jack said as he tried to stand up. "We got to keep moving." However Jack instantly fell flat on his butt again clinching his forehead and crying in pain.

"Jack you can hardly stand up, let alone walk." Elsa said as she grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders and rested him against the rock again. "You need to rest." Jack was hesitant to stay put but as much as it pained him to admit it Elsa was right. He was in to much pain right now to go anywhere, his cancer was grounding him for the night.

"I will take of you." Elsa said in a comforting voice. "It will be okay."

"Fine" Jack sighed giving in. "Set up camp for the night. And find us some food and water so we we don't starve of dehydrate. And whatever you do don't get yourself eaten out there. The predators seem to like to come out at this time of night.

"I'll get us some food and water." Elsa said "You get us a fire going."

"I can barely stand up right now," Jack protested "How the hell am I supposed to gather enough sticks for a fire?"

"I don't know crawl on your knees!?" Elsa shot back. "I'm only one person, I cant do everything!"

"Fine just make sure you don't get eaten!" Jack yelled as he gave in "Last thing I want is to find out I busted my ass getting you a fire just to hear you got yourself devoured by a damn bear."

"I'll be okay." Elsa said as she unpacked her shotgun, grabbed both her and Jack's water canisters and headed toward the woods. "See you back in a hour."

"If your still alive" Jack added.

"Go to hell." Elsa shot back as she disappeared in the bushed. Seriously, Jack was acting as if she was completely helpless. Just because the girl grew up on a ranch and never experienced life in the wilderness didn't mean she didn't know how to freaking to care of herself. She knew how to fire a gun. She has put herself in danger protecting her livestock from wolves on more then one occasion, so to have Jack act as if she was going to get killed just searching for food was a huge insult to her. Nevertheless she just sighed and walked deeper into the woods. She may not like the guy so much. And she definitely thought he was a major douche but she needed him for the time, and even though he wouldn't admit it he needed her. He would die out here on his on if it wasn't for her. No matter what she thought of the guy she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve what fate has done to him. She wouldn't wish what he's going through on her worst enemy.

Elsa suddenly paused when she saw a rabbit just ten feet ahead of her. She aimed her gun carefully so not to attract attention then fired hitting the rabbit dead on.

"Well that's one meal taken care of" Elsa said to herself as she picked up the rabbit and slung it over her shoulders. "Now for the other."

Elsa walked deeper into the woods until she saw another rabbit by a pond.

"Great, dinner plus the water we need." Elsa said taking out her gun and shooting down the rabbit.

With both her and Jack's dinner taken care of Elsa then took out the two canisters and refilled them with water. She made sure she got them filled to the brim because she had no idea when they would be able to refill again.

With dinner and water taken care of Elsa walked back to their campsite to see Jack getting a fire started for them.

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Jack said "You didn't get yourself killed out there."

"You highly underestimate me." Elsa said tossing him one of the rabbits she killed. "Eat up."

"Okay, so you do know how to fire a gun." Jack said looking at the rabbit at his feet.

"As I said, you underestimate me. Now eat up before any scavengers comes up and tries to steal it."

Elsa and Jack hardly said a word to each other the next twenty minutes as they each skinned and ripped off pieces of rabbit meat to cook over the flame that Jack made. Elsa had to admit the process of skinning and ripping open a dead animal was pretty gross, not just because of the sight of the animals blood and internal organs but the smell was also near unbearable. But Elsa was able to suck it up knowing that if she didn't eat she would starve so she dug in and started ripping the animal apart.

"Bury the rest of the animal." Jack said after they each got what meat they could off the animal. "We don't want any unwelcome guest snooping around here at night." Elsa obeyed and dug a small hole with her hands and buried the remains of the two rabbits, then filled in the hole so no scavengers snooped around their camp sight at night.

"Do you mine if I ask you kind of a personal question?" Elsa asked after she buried the remains.

"Knock yourself out." Jack said

"Out of all the career options you could of chosen in life, why a bounty hunter? Why risk getting yourself killed everyday just for a paycheck."

"I'm afraid that isn't really the happiest tale in the world Elsa." Jack said. "My father, well let's say he wasn't really that much of a family man. He was a hustler, a liar, a cheat, and a raging alcoholic." Jack then let out a small chuckle. "I guess I sort of got that last part from him. Anyway, one day when playing poker with these gangsters at the bar he kind of cheated his way into winning over a thousand dollars from them. You know, there wasn't a place on his body that guy couldn't hide a ace card. Well the gangsters that night caught on that they were cheated and broke into our house and murdered both my father and my mother in revenge. They probably would have murdered me to if I hadn't ran for my life. Well as I was running I sort of ran into this bounty hunter by the name of Woody. I told him what had happened, tears streaming down my face and I offered him the money that my father won off those guys as payment. Woody took pity on me, I was just eleven at the time so why wouldn't he. And he tracked down those bastards brought each and every one of them in alive. Well, most of them anyway, the leader was refusing to surrender so he put a bullet in the guys brain but the rest of them surrendered.

I knew then that I wanted to be like Woody someday, bringing justice to those in need, seeing my scared eleven year old self in each and every poor sole that comes my way."

"That is so sad." Elsa said "You lost both your parents at such a young age."

"Most people in this line of work doesn't have a happy past Elsa, why do you think we are in this dangerous line of work. It's because we remember what it is like."

"Whatever happened to Woody?" Elsa asked curious.

"Well he one day retired from the bounty hunting business and became Sheriff until the day he retired. Last I heard he rode off in the sunset toward the direction of Oklahoma after he retired. Nobody has heard from the old sap since. Probably by now he's passed on though, it has been nearly a decade since anyone has last heard from him."

"Well anyway" Jack then said changing the subject. "It's probably time to hit the sack, we're going to need to get up early if we are going to have a good shot of finding the Pitch Black gang tomorrow."

"So we just lay down on the grass against a rock? No tent or anything?" Elsa asked

"This is the wilderness Elsa." Jack said putting his hat over his head as he rested his head against the rock. "We sleep wherever we can. Oh by the way you may want to keep your rifle close by in case any animals start to get to close. You don't want a bear sniffing around here and not have a way to defend yourself."

"Thank you Jack, for that nightmare." Elsa said as she lay down, her rifle resting right beside her and closed her eyes. She couldn't get to sleep though, thanks to Jack scaring her with the thought of a bear snooping around every time she heard a noise she couldn't help but open her eyes in panic and grab her gun. Even though there was nothing there, the mere thought of the vicious predators out there kept her from getting any sleep. It only worsened when she heard the sounds of a coyote howling off in the distance. As Elsa clinched her rifle like a child cliches it's teddy bear she knew one thing, it was going to be a long night.

In Colby, Reid had been talking in secret to several of the resident's that had been kicked off there ranch thanks to the Pitch Black gang. He was trying to find something that he could use to against them but the majority of the people was far to scared of Pitch to even talk to him. Only one woman was willing to even speak to Reid, but she said she would only talk to him if she met him at night and wore a disguise so no one could recognize him.

That night Reid was staring blankly at his brothers old ranger uniform. He stared blankly at the two bullet holes near the right sleeve of his brothers coat. This could be his only chance to avenge his death, and he swore on his grave that he wasn't going to fail him. Reid took his brothers old coat and cut out the area where the bullet holes was and used it as a mask to hide his face, then he rode out to speak to the woman.

He met the woman just behind Tipsy, Tiana's bar. Meeting a stranger at night behind a dark building was already enough to send a chill of uneasiness down a guys back but then throw in the thick fog and you got a serial killer's paradise right here. The two of them both had reason to feel uncomfortable, Pitch's men was everywhere, they didn't know who they could trust and who they couldn't.

"Before I agree to talk to you." The woman said "I need to know you are not one of them, show me your right arm, if you are one of them you will have a demon head tattooed on it.

Reid rolled up his right sleeve and showed that there was no tattoo on it, convincing the woman that she could trust him.

"Okay your not one of them, which means you are who you say you are."

"What do you know about Pitch and his gang?" Reid asked

"I know that they are taking over this city one piece at a time." The woman said "And they already have most of the big businesses under there control. You know how the previous sheriff, as well as nearly all the rangers was wiped out in a attack by Pitch?"

Reid did remember, his brother was part of that attack.

"A lot of people believes that was so Pitch could have control of the sheriffs station and all of his men. A lot of people believe that the courthouse and prison have also been taken over. Do not trust anybody sir, you may be the only honest ranger in the whole city. Be careful or you will be the next they kill."

"I will be careful I promise," Reid said. Then the woman walked off, unwilling to say anymore.

Reid was in shock by the information he had heard. The Sheriff, and all the rangers he worked with was working for Pitch as well as Judge Frollo and the jail warden? If this was true then Colby was in far more danger then he thought.

One thing for sure though was that he couldn't trust anybody anymore, as far as he was concerned everybody was working for Pitch. If he was going to stop them then he was going to have to do this alone.

As a lone ranger.

 **That's it for this chapter, like my little Lone Ranger story line going on? I thought with this being a western that it would be a crime not to have him part of it.**

 **Till next time please leave a review and I will see you later.**

 **P.S Minions was funny as fuck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been at least a couple of weeks since I last updated this story but life sort of kept me busy. Hope this was worth the wait.**

"So who are we going to go see again?" Elsa asked the following mourning after the two of them packed up and hit the trail again. Elsa didn't get much sleep at all that night, at best only a couple of hours. From the sound of wild animals that Elsa was afraid was going to get them plus the uncomfortableness of having to sleep on the hard ground Elsa just couldn't get to sleep last night and was already missing the comfort of her nice warm bed.

"We are going to see a woman named Shego Murray." Jack said "She is a reformed thief who now runs a Weapons shop in a small town called Middleton just before we reach the desert. Despite the towns size it is one of the roughest towns in the county and if anybody has some dirt that we can use to track these bastards down it's her."

"How far away from here is Middleton?" Elsa asked

"About a couple of hours but if we push our horses a bit we can probably make it in a good hour and a half."

"Well OK but just don't push Snowflake to hard, she is my favorite horse and I don't want to lose her."

"Trust me Elsa I won't push them any harder the what I have too." Jack said "The faster we talk to her though the faster we find your father's killer."

The two of them then pushed there horses into a hard gallop and sure enough after about ninety minutes the two of them reached Shego's gun shop. After tying there horses to a pole and giving them some water Jack and Elsa marched inside to see a young woman in her early thirties with long black hair cleaning a shotgun off with a rag turn and look at the two with a slight smile.

"Well if it isn't Jack Frost." Shego said "I was wondering when I was going to see you again, it's been to long."

"It sure has Shego, you staying out of trouble?"

"Why wouldn't I after the way you knocked the living shit out of me the last time." Shego said before turning to face Elsa. "You know Jack may be a womanizer but he's not afraid to beat the stuffing out of a woman though. Jack damn near broke my arm the last time a pulled a robbery."

"Hey in my defense you pulled a gun on me." Jack said

"But hey no hard feelings though. He actually beat some sense into me and after I got released from prison I turned over a new leaf and now I actually make money the honest way. So what can I help you with Jack?"

"I need some information on some criminals we are after, and with you running a weapon shop in the roughest town in the county surely you know somethings about the criminals running loose in this state."

"I may know a few things or two, who are you after?"

"The Pitch Black Gang." Elsa said. Shego's eyes widened like saucers and she froze for a moment when she heard that name. Then as she sat down in her chair she starred at the two of them with a expression of concern and fear.

"If I was the two of you I would get out of the state fast, no one goes after Pitch Black and lives."

"The bastard killed my father," Elsa said "I am not going to rest until they are brought to justice."

"You do not understand though who you are up against. You know why they are the biggest and most lethal gang in Texas? It's because they manage to strike fear in the hearts of everybody they cross, people are terrified to talk to them on threat of their own lives. If I told you anything you might as well put a bullet in my head now. If you knew what they are capable of you would be just as afraid of him as I am"

"I am not afraid of them Shego, give me some names, surely a couple of them has crossed by here." Jack then put the palm of his hands on both of Shego's cheeks and talked to her quietly and calmly to try to calm her down. "Shego please, if you want these guys off the streets them you got to give me something to go on."

Shego sighed "I can give you some names and what they are up too, but that's it, anything else and I am dead."

"Any bit helps." Jack said

"Let me start by saying that it is not just the ranches these people want but the whole city of Colby. Pitch doesn't care about the money that owning a ranch brings he wants complete power and control so he can run his gang and terrorize the city folks without risk of the rangers. He already owns almost all of Colby already and a lot of the higher ups that you seem to trust, works for his in secret. Judge Frollo, jail warden Jafar, they all work for him."

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Plus nearly all of the Texas Rangers in Colby." Pitch wants control, he wants to strike fear to everyone in Colby. He is too powerful Jack, many bounty hunters like you have tried to stop him but have failed, you can't beat him."

"I have to try." Jack said.

It was there that the three of them heard the door open and a thin middle aged man walked in and put his hat on the hat rack. Jack glared at the man and studied him closely as the guy walked around the store looking at the many guns in the shop when he noticed something striking about the guy. He had the demon head tattoo on his lower wrist, he works for Pitch. Without hesitation he ran up and grabbed the guy and drug him onto the front counter and slammed his head against the counter.

"Hey what the hell are you doing man let me go?" The man yelled.

"Whoa Jack what are you doing?" Elsa asked, that's when Jack showed both Elsa and Shego the tattoo.

"He's one of them!" Jack growled.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about man." The guy protested as he struggled to get free from Jack's grasp to no prevail. That's when Jack took out his gun and shot it on the counter top about ten inches from the guy's head.

"OK OK, yes I do work for Pitch Black I admit it!"

"And now you are going to admit something else!" Jack growled. "Where is his headquarters I know it is in the desert but you are going to give me the exact location."

Are you crazy? Nobody spills secrets about the gang and lives. If I tell you anything I am a dead man!" Jack then shot four more bullets onto the counter top, each one getting a couple inches closer before Jack pressed the gun onto the top of the guy's head.

"Your a dead man if you don't talk," Jack said "The next one will go in your head if you don't give me what I want. WHERE IS HIS HIDEOUT? TELL ME AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE!

"OK OK!" The guy cried as he was shaking like a leaf. "It is on a hill Northeast of Rattlesnake canyon on the North end of the desert. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you." Jack said, still not releasing his grip from the guys head.

"Now you are going to let me go right, I told you what you wanted to know."

"I said I might let you live boy." Jack said pressing the gun tighter against the back of the guys head. "I never said for a fact that I would."

"Wait, no please...!" That was all the guy could say before Jack fired his gun and spilled the guy's blood all over the store's counter and floors.

Elsa and Shego both stared in shock at the dead body laying on the floor as Jack reached into his right shirt pocket and took out the thousand dollars he got for his last bounty.

"Here this should pay for repairs," Jack said handing the money to Shego "Do me a favor and bury him before anybody arrives and ask questions. Oh and thanks for the info it was very useful."

"Jack what the hell was that?" Elsa said as the two of them left and got back on their horses and started riding toward the desert. "You flat out murdered that guy."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jack said sarcastically. "I thought you wanted those bitches dead."

"I do but not like that. You flat out murdered him."

"Well Elsa, now you see why my repetition is the way it is."

"You don't have to be that way Jack, you don't always have to be cruel and heartless, you can show mercy. Why are you always so cold and heartless?!"

Jack lowered his head and his voice softened like he was recalling a bad memory. "Believe it or not Elsa there once was a time that I was more merciful to the bad guys. Early on in my career I often did bring the people in alive for the justice system to do their work. Sure I put a bullet in their arm or leg, but I would often joke around as I did it and would only kill someone if in self defense."

"So what happened, why did you change into such a heartless bastard?"

"There was this girl, she wasn't even ten yet, her whole family was murdered by these vicious gangsters. I was riding by a trail when I saw the door to their house opened and heard the little girl crying from inside. I walked in and saw her crouched in the corner crying her eyes out and I crouched down and asked what happened, she told me the situation about how the gangsters just broke in and killed her parents and older brother and how the gangsters would eventually find out about her and kill her too. I told her that wasn't going to happen on my watch and had her ride by my side as I tracked down her family's murderers so she would feel safe."

"After about a week I was starting to grow attached to that girl. She watched as her family was brutally murdered but yet as we slept on the hard grass at night when there wasn't a hotel around to lay our heads she curled up right next to me and looked up to me as if I was her own father. I never had any kids of my own Elsa and I guess in a way I cared for her as if she was my own daughter. I loved that girl Elsa, she was like the child I never had."

"Well when we were finally getting close to tracking the gangsters location the two of us got ambushed. I never saw them coming until I felt the bullet dig into my right side. It wasn't the bullet that hurt me though, it was hearing that young girl screaming my name for help. 'Don't let them take me Jack please'. I tried to get up, I tried to stop them but the next thing I knew I got struck over the head by the back of one of them bastards guns and lost consciousness. It wasn't till three hours later that I finally woke and I ran to find them bastards location and rescue that little girl. I will never forget what I saw when I finally tracked them down. Her head was laying on the floor like a toy ball, sitting in a pull of blood and their dogs was in the back yard ripping the girls body apart and eating her flesh. I snapped Elsa, lost control. Them fuckers murdered her, and tossed her to the dogs like she was a fucking bone. After I gunned down the dogs I tossed the bodies of one of them threw the window of the room they were hiding in and gunned each one of them down. I didn't kill the boss immediately though, oh no I wanted him to know just who it was that took his life that night. After I shot him in the chest I grabbed the very ax he used to murder that little girl as I put my foot on his chest. The guy had the nerve to beg for his life. 'Please don't kill me, I surrender' he shouted. I just stared him in the eyes though as I waved that ax in front of his face, he killed my girl, I was going to show him the exact same fate. As I stared blankly in his eyes I got real close to his face and said, 'humans go to prison, dogs get put down.' And I lowered that ax on his neck and beheaded him the same way he beheaded that poor girl. That's why I am hard on criminals Elsa because every time I go to sleep at night I hear that girl screaming out my name for help."

Elsa just stayed silent for a few seconds as they rode down the grassy trail, she didn't know what to say. She had know idea what this guy had seen in the past. It finally made sense though why he was so heartless and stubborn, she figured if she witness the same thing she would be the same way.

"Is that why you didn't want me to tag along at first? Because of that girl?"

"Yes Elsa, and that is also why I don't like getting close to anyone, why I never settled down and build a relationship with a woman. Because I know that if I get close to anyone, that I will just risk putting them in danger. And I don't think I could lose anyone else I care about again. I was going to adopt that girl after the mission Elsa, she grew close to me and I grew close to her."

"What was the girls name?" Elsa asked curious.

"Sophie" Jack replied, and the mere mention of her name was enough to bring tears to his eyes

"I am so sorry Jack, I had no idea."

"You cannot be in this line of work and build a relationship Elsa, it's impossible. That's why I prefer to be alone."

Elsa didn't dare to ask Jack anything else because she could tell that just talking about Sophie was hurting him. Hear she though Jack was just a grumpy loner that didn't care about anybody unless it involved some sort of payment and yet here she sees a broken emotional man who has been through so much hell.

She didn't say anything else to him the rest of the night and they rode silently till nightfall.

 **Well that was sort of a depressing second half of chapter, but I wanted to give Jack a reason for his anger and why he feels better off alone. I hope I wrote the back story well and shed some light on why Jack is the way he is.**

 **Also I was originally going to have a different character for the weapon shop owner but Menatron the angel of Ideas gave me the suggestion to use Shego from Kim Possible and I was in a giving mood when I wrote this so I thought I would give my people what they wanted.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a review and hope to see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for not getting this up sooner. I wanted to get this up last week but life has been busy as of late. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker next time.**

The following morning as Reid was still looking for clues that would help him find Pitch and his gang he noticed someone that looked similar to Anna walking to the bank. The only problem was despite the fact that this person was dressed exactly like Anna and their hairstyle exactly the same, this person was far to tall to be her.

That instantly barred Reid's attention and he followed the mysterious person, but at a safe enough distance so he wouldn't attract attention.

When the mysterious person walked into the bank Reid sat down on a stool inside and just listened to what the person said.

"Hello" The person said in a obviously fake feminine voice that Reid could tell wasn't Anna's. And considering how bad the fake voice was he didn't think that the person inside that dress was even female.

"How may I help you today mam." The bank clerk asked

"I would like to take out a life insurance policy please."

"And who's life insurance policy would you like to take out?"

"My mother's Brittany Winters. And can you put the money in the name of Anna Winters."

"Absolutely, anything else?"

"No that will be it." The fake Anna said

"A life insurance policy?" Reid gasped to himself. "What the hell are these people planning?" Reid had to find out who was under that drag, he needed to know just what this person was planning,

Whatever it was Reid figured it wasn't good. First thing however, he needed to get a look at the person's face. So as the person was starting to walk out, Reid got up and faked accidentlly bumping into the person.

"Oh I am so sorry madam." Reid said faking a apoligy as he got a good look at the person's face. It wasn't Anna's that much he could tell, it looked more masculine, Reid knew he had seen that face before on a wanted poster, but with the wig covering part of his face Reid couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Out of my way fool." The guy said now in a masculine voice, temporarily forgetting he was supposed to mimic Anna.

Reid definetly recognized that voice, and he thought he knew who was under there. But he had to make sure. He had to see him unmasked. Reid continued to follow him at a safe distance until the guy walked into a stagecoach.

Reid hid behind some bushes as he watched the guy take off his wig and and revealed himself to be Hans.

"Get us out of here Cavendish." Hans said as Cavendish drove the coach off, unaware that Reid was watching them.

There was no doubt anymore that something foul was going on with Hans and the rest of Pitch's gang. and whatever it was one thing was for sure, Anna and her family was in grave danger.

"There it is." Jack told Elsa as he pointed to a building resting on a hill about three hundred meters away. "That is where Pitch and his men should be hiding. You ready to end this Elsa."

"Let's kill these bastards." Elsa said as him and Jack rode toward the direction of the hill, ready to take out Pitch once and for all.

Little did they know that from inside the hideout, one of Pitch's thugs, a tall, slender and pale skinned man with spiky hair spotted the two of them coming through a telescope.

"Boss!" The guy said "Jack Frost and the Winter's eldest daughter have been spotted coming our way."

"How long till they get here Hades?" Pitch asked

"They are about three hundred meters north of us."

"Let them come." Pitch said "We will have a ambush waiting for them when they arrive. Get Frollo, Nottingham and everybody else ready Hades. Once Jack and the Winter girl arrives they will burn."

"As you say boss."

Ten minutes later Jack and Elsa reached the hideout and the two of them drew there guns ready for a bloodshed. Neither of them noticed that Hades was watching them from the bushes through the scope of his gun.

"Got a lock on the targets boss." Hades said to Pitch who was crouched next to him behind the bushes. "Should I take the shot?"

"Not yet." Pitch said, "Wait till they get off their horses. I might want to keep their horses when we are done with them."

"Let's get this over with." Elsa said as she stepped off her horse and headed toward the front entrance of the house. But she immediately stopped when Jack raised his right hand as a signal to stop. He heard something from inside the bushes.

"What is it Jack?" Elsa asked

"I thought I heard the cocking of a gun." Jack said as he turned his head slowly toward the bushes. That's when he spotted a shadowy figure from inside the bush, it was a ambush, they knew they were coming.

"It's a ambush!" Jack called out. "Get down Elsa!"

"Now!" Pitch screamed and Hades fired his gun, just missing Jack and Elsa as Jack pulled Elsa down to the ground to avoid getting shot.

"Run" Jack said as he picked Elsa up off the ground and ran to take shelter behind a boulder, all while shooting back at the men ambushing them.

"How did they know we were coming?" Elsa asked as the two of them hid behind a boulder and shot at the gang.

"I don't know Elsa." Jack replied as he reloaded his gun. "But somebody tipped them off."

"Come out of hiding Jack," Pitch said "It's no use, your surrounded. Give up peacefully and the two of you might still be able to leave this place alive."

"Like hell you're going to let us walk," Elsa shot back. "You are going to have us killed just like you had my father killed."

"Now Elsa your father brought his death on himself." Pitch replied. "He had his chance to surrender his land peacefully to us but he refused. Then he dared fire his gun at my men. So his death was his own fault. But your right I am going to kill you even if you surrender, but only because I see you as a threat."

"You won't be seeing anything for much longer!" Elsa screamed as she got up from her hiding place to take them head on.

"Elsa, what are you doing get down!" Jack said. But Elsa didn't listen, she was to mad, she was desperate to take them out.

"I am not hiding from these guys, they are going to die, tonight!" Elsa replied as she was opening fire on Pitch's men. One guy fired a shot at her but it just zipped over Elsa's shoulders. Elsa replied by firing a shot right between the eyes. Another man pointed his gun at her but Elsa spotted it and ducked as she got a shot off before he did, shooting him twice in the chest.

She was so distracted taking out that one guy however, that she didn't see Frollo point a gun to her from behind until she felt a bullet hit her right in the back of her left shoulder.

"ELSA!" Jack screamed as she saw Elsa fall to the ground, clinching her shoulder. Frollo pointed the gun to her again as she laid on the ground, but before he could take the kill shot Pitch put a hand on his right shoulder and stopped him.

"Don't kill her, not yet at least. Not like this."

Jack was now steaming. He didn't know if Elsa was still alive or not but the sense of not knowing caused the same flame he felt when he lost Sophie. He ran out from behind the rock and started gunning them down like dogs, hitting them point blank in the eye not even breaking a sweat. He was not going to lose another girl he cared about, not again, he didn't think he could handle it.

After taking down five of Pitch's men he pointed the gun at Frollo, the man who shot Elsa. But just as Jack was about to pull the trigger and leave him laying in a pull of blood Jack suddenly felt his head spinning again, he was having another spell.

"No, not now." Jack cried as he rubbed his forehead trying to get the pain to stop. But it only intensified, his vision blurred and he fell to his knees as his body started shaking violently. Jack tried to keep a hold of his gun, and he tried to aim it at Frollo but his body was shaking to bad for him to even keep a hold of it.

"What's wrong Jack?" Frollo laughed. "You don't look so good." Frollo then shot Jack in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground, still shaking like a leaf.

"Hold your fire men," Jack heard a voice say that he knew sounded familiar, but in his current state there was no way he could say who it belonged to. But when his vision started to come back to him he saw the person walking up to him and Jack's eyes widened. No it couldn't be?

"It's like I told you before you left Jack!" Nottingham said as he reached where Jack Frost lay. "Do not trust anybody." Then Nottingham struck Jack over the back of the head with his gun and Jack went out cold.

Twenty minutes later Jack woke up to find himself tied up in a chair next to Elsa, his hands bound behind him and his feet tied together. The two of them were in some sort of shed but they didn't exactly no where exactly they were.

"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked

"You are in our old storage shed Jack." Nottingham laughed as he walked up to Jack and punched him in the face.

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me?" Jack said as he spit up blood.

"Oh we will." Nottingham said "But Pitch wanted to make sure your death was as painful as possible. He wants you to burn."

"So that explains why you have us tied inside this old shed huh?" Elsa asked

"Precisely." Nottingham said. "You two are a threat to our plan."

"And just what is your plan anyway?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Why to take control of Colby of course." Nottingham said

"And just how does taking my ranch help you take control of Colby anyway?"

"You see deary unlike most other cities in Texas ranchers actually make a lot of money off their profits. While Ranches in other cities struggle to make a profit with droughts or famines. Ranches In Colby thrive in business. You make over three hundred dollars just on one of your cows. You also get a percentage of whatever meat or vegetable from your ranch sells at the local stores. Don't you see Elsa, you ranchers have a big impact on Colby's economy.

But it's not just the ranches in this city that we want. How do you think I got to be sheriff of this godforsaken town? Pitch had the previous one killed and with just enough push was able to force me into the Sheriff's seat. We also have the position of Judge, Jail Warden, and most of the high positions in Colby under our control. The only one still left to take is Mayor. And once we take your Ranch we will have Mayor North killed, and Pitch will take up the mantle of Mayor and Colby will be under our full control."

"You will never take my ranch!" Elsa roared.

"Oh but we will Elsa!" Nottingham said "Pitch has Hans and some of our men heading that way right now. They will burn your ranch to the ground, have your mother and whoever else is unfortunate to get in their way gunned down. And once it is all settled down your sister will be the one to take the fall for it."

"No!?" Elsa gasped

"Yes, you see Elsa, Hans made a important trip to the bank today disguised as your sister. While he was there he took out a life insurance policy for your mother. After your ranch is burned to the ground and your mother dead, the police will believe your sister did it to collect your mother's life insurance money. She will hang for her crimes and the Ranch will be auctioned off and Hans will buy the ranch for the highest price."

"You will not get away with this Nottingham." Jack growled. "You and everybody else in your pathetic gang are dead when I get out of this!"

"Oh but we will get away with it." Nottingham said as he opened the door to walk out. "The plus side for you two is, you won't be alive to see it."

"No!" Elsa cried as she struggled in her seat to get free from her bonds causing her and her chair to fall to the floor as Nottingham locked the door.

"Burn it to the ground!" Nottingham ordered as some of the lower ranks in the gang were dousing the shed in gasoline. Nottingham then lit a match and tossed it at the building and walked away as the the shed quickly found itself engulfed in flames.

"Goodbye Jack" Nottingham laughed to himself as he got on his horse and rode toward Colby.

 **I know I know! I am evil. I will try to get the next chapter up faster then this one but I can't make any promises.**

 **If you want, please leave a review telling me how much of a sadist I am and I will see you later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so going to get hate mail at the ends of this.**

The flames were rising higher and higher by the second, Elsa and Jack both tugged and pulled at their bonds but it did no good, they were not getting loose, if the two of them didn't find a way to get free quickly they were going to burn to death.

Smoke was starting to fill the inside of the shed, the two of them started coughing uncontrollably as they were starting to lose oxygen fast.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered thinking she wasn't going to make it out alive. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even made it this far, so thank you"

"No, we are not giving up, not yet." Jack said as he forced his hands that was tied behind his back to reach his back pocket and he fiddled to get to the knife in his back right pocket. Once he grabbed the knife he pulled it out and started cutting the ropes tied to his wrist. After a few seconds he cut through the ropes enough to rip them off then he started to cut the ropes around his ankles the same.

After cutting the ropes off his legs he raced toward the direction of Elsa in order to free her. But it was right then that he felt another spell coming on him, forcing him to fall to his knees.

"No, not now!" Jack yelled as he grabbed his forehead.

"Jack, you got to fight it!" Elsa said trying to encourage Jack to get up and continue. "I know it hurts, I know it's painful but if you don't get up both of us are dead. Please Jack, you can do it, you got to fight it, don't let it beat you."

Jack took a couple of deep breaths as he got to his knees and grabbed his knife. Elsa was right, he had to fight it, he had to ignore the pain. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't let it control him. And there was no way in hell he was going to lose another person he cared for. So despite the pounding pain he felt in his forehead he got on his feet and ran over to Elsa and cut her bounds free and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." Elsa said once she was on her feet again.

"We aren't out of here yet." Jack said as the two of them ran toward the door. Jack reached for the doorknob but once he tried to twist it he found out the horrifying truth. It was locked.

"Shit, no!" Jack cried as he tried in vein to get the knob to turn. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"What are we going to do now!" Elsa asked as Jack banged on the door.

"Is there any other way out?" Jack asked. "Anyway at all?"

"No" Elsa responded as she looked around the shed. The shed wasn't very big at all, about the size of a small apartment, so even through the rapidly rising flames she could see every square inch of the shed. That door was the only way in and out, there was no window's no back door and no secret compartment leading to a basement, that door was the only way in or out.

"That was our only way out," Elsa cried "we are trapped."

"OK I am about to do something," Jack said staring at the door "It is risky and dangerous but it may be our only chance at survival." Jack then shoved Elsa behind him for safety "Get behind me Elsa."

"What are you about to do?"

Jack didn't reply as he took a few steps back and put his arms over his face for protection from the flames as he ran toward the door at full speed, causing the wooden door that was already weak from the flames to brake open, unavailing a hole big enough for Elsa to get through. Elsa was just able to escape outside the shed and join Jack on the outside, before the shed tumbled to the ground.

Jack was laying on the ground panting for air, weak and exhausted from nearly burning to death inside that shed. Elsa joined him on the ground as well, panting for some fresh air.

"You did it Jack." Elsa said as she laid on her back on the dirt "You saved both of us."

"Yeah Elsa," Jack said "I did didn't I?"

It was then as the two of them was catching their breath that Elsa realized something, Hans was heading for her ranch.

"Oh my god Jack we got to hurry!" Elsa said quickly getting up on her feet and headed for her horses. "Hans is going to attack my ranch, he is going to burn it to the ground and kill my family. We got to stop him."

"Elsa they already have a huge head start on us. We will never catch them in time." Jack said getting on his horse.

"We have to! "Elsa said "It is the only way to save my ranch." Then as quick as a flash the two of them rode off on their horses as fast as they could. Preying that they could reach Hans in time.

They couldn't reach them in time though, because as the sun was setting that night Hans and a small group of five thugs were riding up to the ranch armed with torches and guns. As the six of them were riding toward them, the thundering sound of their horses hooves was loud enough to wake Anna and Kristoff from there slumber.

"What was that?" Anna asked a little scared as she heard the sound of the hooves getting louder. Kristoff lit a lamp sitting on the dresser next to their bed and walked over to the window to see what the noise was. Then his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"It's Hans!" Kristoff shouted, "And he's got more men!" Kristoff ran to the closet and grabbed a gun and quickly put a shirt and his shoes on.

"Hans is here! Get your weapons, Hans is here!" Kristoff shouted louder as he was pounding on the doors trying to get the attention of everyone in the house.

The second Hans stepped foot on the ranch he wasted no time on lighting the ground on fire. He got off his horse and set the front yard on fire as two of the others rode up to the corn field, lighting it on fire and letting twenty acres of corn burn as the rest of them let loose the cattle and chased them away with whips.

The smell of smoke drew Anna and Rapunzel out as they looked off to the distance and saw the corn fields burning.

"No!" Anna screamed seeing their cornfields on fire. Anna and Rapunzel each grabbed a bucket and filled it with water then got on their horses and raced to cornfields. But by the time they reached the fields the fire was already out of hand. The fire spread fast and already a fourth of their cornfield was destroyed. Anna ran toward the flame to try to see if she could put out the flame but Rapunzel pulled her back.

"There is nothing we can do about it Anna. I'm sorry, it's gone."

"The livestock!" Anna screamed as she turned to the direction where they kept their livestock, which was about four acres west of the cornfields. "We got to make sure they are OK we can't lose them two."

At the house Kristoff and Flynn ran out on the porch guns drawn and fired at Hans direction as he was riding up closer and closer toward them.

"Get off our land you son of a bitch!" Kristoff screamed as he fired a shot at Hans, just missing him as it zipped by his shoulders

"This ain't your land any more son!" Hans said as he fired at the duo, missing both.

Kristoff and Flynn both stood firm as Hans was inching closer and closer toward the duo but they both refused to move. That was when Hans took out his oil lamp and threw it at a open window to their right, shooting the lamp just as it was entered the window. The lamp exploded on contact blowing the front of the house clear off and sending Kristoff and Flynn flying.

The explosion caught the attention of Anna and Rapunzel and the two of them raced back toward the direction of the house.

"MOM, KRISTOFF!" Anna screamed as she ran toward the house.

"FLYNN!" Rapunzel cried, shortly behind Anna.

As the dust from the explosion started to clear, Kristoff opened his eyes to see that a tree had fallen on him from the explosion and had landed on his right leg. He couldn't move, and his gun was thrown to far out of reach for him to grab. He was flat on his back and from the way he was positioned and with the size of the tree that fell on him there was no way to tell how Flynn was doing.

"Flynn" Hans cried "You OK."

"I... I think so." Flynn said a little unsure as he opened his eyes. His leg was bleeding harshly from the effects of the explosion and the skin from the right side of his face was nearly melted off. But he could miraculously still manage to stand on his two feet, and as long as he was still standing and still breathing, he was not going to give up.

He saw Hans making his way inside the house and with what little energy he had he got his gun and pointed it right at Hans.

"You son of a bitch!" Flynn screamed "Your terror ends now."

Hans didn't even say a word and Flynn didn't stand a chance, with Flynn's vision blurred from the aftermath of the explosion he could barely aim the gun and Flynn got the chance to fire one shot, missing Hans by several inches before Hans took out his gun and fired it at Flynn, hitting him straight in the chest.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Flynn as Hans fired four more rounds into Flynn's chest, his life draining from him with each bullet.

"Flynn! FLYNN!" Kristoff screamed as he heard the gunshots. Kristoff suddenly started finding the strength to move the tree off him. After about five seconds Kristoff was able to get the tree off him but the weight from the tree was so strong that even after the tree was off Kristoff couldn't find the strength to walk, the tree had broke his leg.

That was when he saw his best friend from child hood laying on the ground, five bullets stuck in his chest.

"Flynn, no!" Kristoff cried as he crawled on his belly over to Flynn.

"Make sure Rapunzel is safe." Flynn whispered, a tear falling from his eyes as his life drained from him.

"Flynn, please, you got to make it." Kristoff cried as he laid over his friend

"I'm afraid that's not up to me," Flynn said "Tell Rapunzel I love her and these last few years have been the best of my life."

"Flynn... No!" Kristoff wept

"I am and shall always be your friend." Then Flynn closed his eyes for the last time and died there beside Kristoff who was weeping over his friends body.

"NO! NOOO!" Kristoff suddenly heard Rapunzel scream and turned around to see Rapunzel standing behind him her hands over her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. "FLYNN NOOO!"

"Oh Rapunzel, I am so sorry, I tried to save him."

Rapunzel ran over to where Flynn laid and grabbed the body of her deceased husband and wept in his arms.

"Where's mother." Anna asked, scared.

"Still inside, Hans is in there to. You got to save her!" Anna then ran inside the burning house to try to find her mother, and as she was searching she swore that when she saw Hans she was going to murder him and avenge both her father and now Flynn's death.

Hans smashed open the bedroom of Brittany Winter's bedroom and saw that she was trapped under her nightstand due from the explosion. She laid helplessly unable to defend herself as Hans marched up to her and point her gun at her forehead.

"Mother no!" Anna screamed as she reached her mother's bedroom. She didn't have time to fire though before Hans swung his gun and struck Anna over the face, knocking her to the ground and taking her gun from her. The force from Hans's blow was enough to prevent Anna to get up, and as her head was spinning she laid on the ground helplessly unable to help save her mother.

"Anna sweety close your eyes I don't want you to see this." Brittany said as Hans pointed his gun at Brittany's forehead and one round fired point blank into her forehead.

"NOOO" Anna cried "Mother no...!"

Hans then walked up to Anna and since he was out of bullets he struck her over the head with the back of the gun knocking her out.

Hans then walked out the same way he came and saw Kristoff and Rapunzel still on the ground mourning for Flynn. The two of them spotted Hans and put up there hands in defense. Hans didn't do anything to them however, he done his duty, so did the rest of his men, Hans just walked past them and got on his horse and rode off with his men.

"Anna!" Rapunzel gasped, realizing that Anna was still inside the burning house, she then ran inside and saw Anna laying unconscious on the floor next to her mother's bedroom. Rapunzel grabbed her and turned to look at Mrs. Winters who she saw was already decease and was beyond help. Rapunzel carried Anna outside and laid her on the ground as she and Kristoff looked and saw their house and their whole livelihood burn to the ground.

They failed, Pitch had everything taken from them because they refused to surrender to him. He had won.

 **R.I.P Flynn and Mrs. Winters.**

 **I know I am going to be hated on for this chapter so go ahead and lay it on me. I didn't originally plan to kill Flynn that was basically a last minute decision. The story from here on out is going to be darker and more dramatic so I wanted this chapter to be basically the turning point to send it into motion. Sorry if I am making you cry but I wanted this story to be dark, I wanted it to be more dramatic and depressing, and I am not going to hold back just because you like a certain character. This story will be dark from here on out so prepare yourselves for that.**

 **Anyway if you still liked what I did leave a review and if you want to kill me and send me hate messages please leave a review anyway as well.**

 **Till next time**


	10. Chapter 10

**If you thought I was going to give you a break after last chapters heartbreaking ending, you thought wrong. The situation is only going to get worse before it gets better so hang on.**

Brittany was buried right next to her husband Jonathan and Flynn was buried right next to the both of them. Two wooden crosses was placed on top of their graves as signs that they were buried there. Neither Anna, or Rapunzel knew what to do now. Not only had they lost their home, and livelihood, but Anna had now lost a mother, and Rapunzel had lost a husband. In one night the two of them of them lost everything they had known.

"So what now?" Rapunzel asked, as the two of them of them walked away from the burial sight.

"I don't know Rapunzel?" Anna said wiping a tear from her eye "I honestly don't know? I have no home now, I have no parents. I don't have anything anymore."

"You still have me though" Rapunzel said, putting a supporting arm around Anna's shoulders. " And you still have Kristoff. We will get justice, Hans and Pitch are going to pay for what they did."

"But even if they do, then what?" Anna said "I still am left without a home, in case you missed it they burned everything to the ground."

"We can rebuild, sure it will take some time but it will at least you will have a place to lay your head at night."

"But what about until then?" Anna asked "Your ranch was taken over by Cavendish, what am I going to do until then?"

Rapunzel was silent for a minute, Anna had a point, until justice was served and her ranch rebuilt she had no where to go, and with Rapunzel's ranch overrun by Cavendish the two of them and Kristoff were all three homeless.

"I don't know?" Rapunzel said shaking her head in wonder and disbelief, "I honestly don't know? But what I do know is that Kristoff needs a doctor badly if we are going to save his leg, so let's get him to a doctor, then we will discuss what to do next."

Anna nodded in agreement then the two of them walked over to Kristoff, who was resting against a rock and helped him on Anna's horse. Anna then got on her horse and had Kristoff wrap her arms around her waist for support. Usually Anna would fine something like this romantic but right now she found it hard to find anything romantic or anything to make her feel happy.

Anna and Rapunzel took Kristoff to Dr. Baymax, as Anna helped Kristoff off her horse and carried him inside, Rapunzel was busy explaining to Baymax the situation.

"We were attacked, our home was destroyed, my husband was killed, and Kristoff broke his leg trying to defend it." Rapunzel explained, however she was talking at such a high speed that Baymax could hardly understand a word she was saying.

"Slow down madam so you mentioned something about a broken leg?" Baymax said putting his hands up to try to calm Rapunzel down.

"Yes and he needs attention badly." Rapunzel said

"Okay, bring him in and I will see what we can do" Baymax said. Rapunzel nodded and Anna walked through the door, carrying Kristoff, (who was incredibly heavy) in her arms. Kristoff winced in pain as he was laid down on a medical table.

"Okay Kristoff, this is going to be extremely painful but I need to find out where exactly the break is so I can find out what to do." Baymax said as he put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Just fix my damn leg please." Kristoff said through clinched teeth.

Baymax put both his hands on the lower part of Kristoff's right leg. Sure enough Kristoff screamed in agony when Baymax put his hands on the part that was broken.

"It appears that you have broken your right tibia in two places. How exactly did you break it?"

"A tree fell on it" Kristoff said

"I see, I can put some medicine on it for the time being and wrap it up but it is going to take time to heal. I suggest you stay here until it does."

"How long do you think it's going to take."

"A break like this could take at least a month maybe two."

"Two months in a fucking hospital bed?" Kristoff said "God today sucks."

"Do whatever needs be." Anna said "Just make sure he will be okay."

"I will do my best." Baymax said

"Don't worry about me." Kristoff said turning to face Anna. "You just make sure those bastards that caused this is found and punished."

"I thought you said a tree did this to you? Are you suggesting punishing a tree?"

"Doctor I will explain all of this to you in a bit, considering it seems we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Take care Kristoff." Anna said bending down to plant a kiss on Kristoff's forehead before she and Rapunzel left the room.

"Now what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Now we find Reid, he can help us." Anna said

The two of then rode off to find Reid who was in his office at the rangers station looking over files dealing with Pitch Black and his gang. There was no doubt in Reid's mind anymore that something strange was going on here. And he knew it involved the Winter's ranch but other then that he wasn't sure. But what he did know was that he couldn't trust anyone, not even his on boss Sheriff Nottingham. Not after what he heard from the other night. If Nottingham was involved, as well as most of the other government officials like he was told by that one woman, then he had to stop it. But how was the question. He was just one man, raging war on the most dangerous gang that ever plagued Texas. He could put on that mask of his and hunt them down one by one in secret but after the first coupled of take downs Pitch would start getting suspicious and order the rest of his goon to hunt him down. The last thing Reid needed was to go up against a whole gang that size alone. If he was going to stop this he needed some help.

Reid's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering his office. Reid looked up and saw Anna and Rapunzel standing by his desk, and from the looks on their faces they were a nervous.

"Anna whats wrong? You look like hell?" Reid asked

"I've been through hell these past few hours Reid." Anna said "Hans attacked my ranch last night, he burned my ranch to the ground and killed my mother and Flynn."

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Reid said

"Now Kristoff is in the hospital with a broken leg and I have no where to go." Anna said tearing up again "I don't know what to do."

"Sit down Anna." Reid said offering her a seat. Anna graciously accepted and as she took a seat Reid handed her a handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "I think I may finally be cracking this case. I think I know why your Ranch was attacked, why all the ranches around here has been attacked. Pitch wants to take the city."

"What does taking my ranch have to do with taking control of the city?" Anna asked

"Your ranch as well as Rapunzel's and the rest for the ranches in Colby make a lot of money."

"That is true, the ranches here in Colby are more successful then some of the ones in the surrounding counties.

"Exactly so by taking the ranches Pitch would be making thousands of dollars on meat and produce. He could sell the meat for however high he chooses, and force the stores to give him however much of a portion of the product that the store makes on his products as he wants. He will be basically in charge of all of Colby's food."

"That's just evil." Anna said

"Oh it get's worse then that." Reid said

"How much worse can this get?" Anna asked

"I hope I'm wrong but I believe that this goes higher then just the ranches. If I am correct then a lot of the city officials are in on this as well."

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked

"Pitch want's control of the entire city, so if he is going to extreme lengths to take over ranches then what if he is also taking control of say the city judge, deputy, hell even Sheriff?"

"You aren't suggesting...?" Anna started to say

"It makes since if you think about it." Reid said "Have you noticed how much the murder rate in Colby has skyrocketed over the past few years. How the former judge, deputy, sheriff not to mention nearly of the previous rangers has all been murdered by the hands of this gang. What if after they had them murdered they secretly had one of their members put in that certain position?"

"That would mean Judge Frollo, deputy Hades, are all part of the gang, hell even Sheriff..."

"Anna Winters!" They heard Nottingham interrupt, all three of them turned around and saw Sheriff Nottingham and deputy Hades walk into Reid's office. And judging by the looks on their faces the reason they walked in wasn't friendly

"Sheriff Nottingham what seems to be the problem?" Anna asked

"Anna Winters, you are under arrest for the murder of your mother Brittany, Flynn Rider, and the destruction of your ranch." Nottingham said taking out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Anna's hands behind her back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anna said "Hans burned down my ranch, Hans killed my mother and Flynn, I was nearly a victim myself."

"Nottingham you can't be serious," Reid said "What evidence do you have that would suggest Anna would kill her mother."

"How about a eye witness of Anna at the bank taking out a life insurance policy the day before her mother is killed?" Nottingham said. Reid took a step back in shock when he heard that. So it was true, Nottingham was a part of this, Nottingham set Anna up to take the fall.

"Nottingham please, Anna was there with me during the attack, I can testify for her Hans killed Mrs Winters, Pitch is the one behind all of this, he wants to take control of Colby."

"Of course you would take Anna's word, with you being her friend in all. But unfortunately the evidence speaks for itself." Then Nottingham turned to Anna "Now move it Anna!"

Anna turned and looked at Rapunzel and Reid as she was led out of Reid's office.

"It will be okay, you can find Pitch, you can clear my name."

"Your right Reid," Rapunzel said "Nottingham is involved in this. Anna doesn't stand a chance Frollo is going to have her convicted and hung unless we do something."

"I can't believe I am about to say this." Reid said "But we need Jack Frost.

Elsa and Jack arrived to what was once Winter's Ranch to see that they were to late, it had been burned to the ground and all that was left was burnt ash and debris from where there house once stood.

Elsa stared at the horrific sight of her entire livelihood being no more, and all she could do was fall to the ground and grab handful of ash and cry as the ash fell from her fingers.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." Jack said putting a comforting hand on Elsa's right shoulder.

" I failed Jack." Elsa said "I promised my father I was going to save the ranch, I failed him Jack I..." Then Elsa looked off toward the direction of where her father was buried and saw two more graves, with two wooden crosses resting on top of them.

"No!" Elsa screamed running toward the graves only to discover the horrific truth, carved on the crosses was the names of Brittany Winter, and Flynn Rider.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO NO!" Elsa cried "Flynn, Mother, I an so sorry, I failed you, I failed you all!"

"We will get them Elsa." Jack said "Pitch is going to pay for this I promise."

"It doesn't matter anymore Jack." Elsa said "I have lost everything. There is nothing for me anymore. This ranch was my life, it was all I knew. Now without it, I've got nothing. I have nothing left to fight for."

"Oh trust me, you do." The two of them heard Rapunzel's voice say from behind them. The two of them turned and saw Rapunzel riding up to the two of them with Reid.

"Rapunzel, I am sorry, it is my fault Flynn died, I couldn't stop Pitch."

"It's not your fault." Rapunzel said "And as of right now we have more urgent matters.

"What's going on?" Jack asked

"Anna's been arrested, and charged with murder!"

 **I know I know, I just keep throwing twist after twist, Cliffhanger after Cliffhanger at you like I am some sort of sadist. Needless to say it just got real, and nothing is going to be the same now. It's no longer a quest for justice, it's a quest for vengeance.**


	11. Chapter 11

What do you mean Anna's been arrested?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Nottingham walked into my office and arrested Anna for the murder of your mother and Flynn. He said that Anna was reported taking out a life insurance out for your mother shortly before your ranch was burned down." Reid said

"Anna would never do something like that though." Elsa said

"I know Elsa," Reid said

"Pitch must think that with Anna out of the way, that the land will be auctioned off and Pitch will get his hands on it." Jack said

"We can not let that happen" Elsa said

"How?" Rapunzel said "How are we going to stop Pitch? To stop his gang? Elsa they are going to hang Anna!"

"They won't." Jack said

"What are you planning?" Elsa asked

"Tonight we are going to break Anna out of jail?"  
"Don't you think they will be alerted if Anna is broke loose." Reid said "In case you don't know both Sheriff Nottingham and Deputy Hades both are involved with Pitch."

"I am aware of that Reid. And yes if we break Anna out they will be alerted. But they won't find her. We will keep her at my house, neither Nottingham or any of Pitch's men know where I live." Jack said

"He will find you eventually though, Pitch hasn't gotten this much power being stupid." Reid said

"Which is why I have a secret exit in the floor boards of my house. If they do find us I can hold them back long enough for you to escape."

"No." Elsa said

"Come again?" Jack asked

"I am not going to run." Elsa replied. "We will break Anna out and we will hide out at Jack's for the time being until we figure out our next move. But if the find us, which they more then likely will, I will not run. I've not ran once this battle and I refuse to run now. These bastards have taken to much from me already."

"Then it's settled," Rapunzel said "We break Anna out of prison, hide out at Jack's and fight if Pitch and his gang decides to show their sorry faces."

"So when do we pull off this jailbreak?" Elsa asked Jack

"Meet at Reid's office a quarter till midnight. Then we ride to the jail and break Anna out."

"Good." Elsa said as she got on her horse and started riding off. "See all of you at eleven forty five then, I'm off to visit Anna in prison."

"What for?" Rapunzel asked

"Well for one she is probably scared out of her mind right now. She has never been to prison once in her life and she may not be holding up good. And also I can try to scope the place out to see what would be the best way in and out."

"Just try not to act too suspicious please Elsa." Jack said "Last thing we need is for you to wind up in jail on suspicion of possible jail break. I don't want to break to women out of prison now."

"You won't" Elsa said as she rode off "Trust me."

It was around noon when Elsa arrived at the prison. Deputy Hades was sitting on a chair outside of the prison playing a harmonica as Elsa stepped off her horse.

"I am here to see my sister." Elsa said in a firm voice as she marched over to Hades, "Take me to her."

"Ah your the elder Winter girl that Anna was crying to see huh?" Hades said dropping his harmonica.

"Yes I am and you have no right to keep her locked up she is innocent." Elsa said

"Now my lady I know as the prisoner's family it makes since that you would side with her and claim they are innocent." Hades said as he opened the front entrance to the prison to let Elsa walk in. "You are not the first family member of a prisoner to claim that we got the wrong person. But ninety nine percent of the time we prove that we do indeed have the right guy."

"Well this is part of the one percent of the time when you don't."

"Anna was spotted by eye witnesses taking out a life insurance for her mother."

"Last time I checked that doesn't mean she murdered her."

"Maybe to you it doesn't, but to the law that screams heavy suspicion." Hades said. Hades led Elsa to a cell where she saw Anna, laying on a bed her back turned to the both of them.

"Anna get up you have a visitor." Hades said opening the cell. Elsa studied the area as Hades reached up on a wall on the opposite side of the cell to grab the keys that was hanging on a nail on the wall. Perfect she knew where Hades kept the keys.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she turned to see who was visiting her, "Oh thank god I am so glad to see you."

"How are you holding up?" Elsa said

"About as can be expected." Anna said "Did Rapunzel tell you what happened."

"Yes I know everything Anna, and I promise you you will get through this just be strong."

"Don't worry about me Elsa, I will be fine. Worry about finding Pitch."

"I can't help but worry about you Anna." Elsa said. Elsa then turned to see if Hades was within hearing distance. To her relief he was standing on the clear other side of the hall so she could at least whisper without being heard.

"I know that Hades and Nottingham are involved with Pitch." Elsa whispered, "As well as Frollo, there is no way you can get a fair trail, they will have you hung."

"Which is why you need to find Pitch." Anna said "You find Pitch, you stop him, you prove my innocence."

"I will Anna, I promise." Elsa said, giving Anna a reassuring hug. "I promise I will get you out of here."

"I have no doubt." Anna said

Elsa then left the cell and Hades walked back over to where the cell and locked it back up. Elsa took the time real quickly to study the small prison. Their wasn't any windows in the building and the only way in or out was through the front entrance. There really wasn't much options for them except to burst through the door and hope that Hades wasn't still around to interfere with them.

At a quarter till midnight the team met up at Reid's office ready to execute the jail break.

"Okay there is only one way in." Elsa said telling everybody what she discovered at the jail. "The front entrance. It is more then likely going to be locked at this point so someone is going to have to pick the lock."

"Nah, we don't need to pick no lock," Jack said "That is what guns are for, we can just shoot the nob off."

"But what if Hades is still there?" Elsa said "If we shoot the nob off then Hades will be alerted by the noise."

"Hades will also be outnumbered, and don't forget that you have me and Reid on your side so he really won't stand a chance."

"Actually I won't be going with you guys." Reid said

"What?" Jack asked "How come?"

"Hans did a pretty good job at framing Anna by disguising himself as her at the bank." Reid said "Nottingham has control of the law in this town so even if we do free Anna, Nottingham will have the law working hard to track her down. Nottingham may even go to Mayor North to try to get his involvement to hunt Anna down. Someone needs to find that disguise of Hans's and use it to prove Anna's innocence."

"I doubt Nottingham is going to go to Mayor North about this." Elsa said

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked

"Because me and Jack were ambushed by Pitch before we came back here, and during that time Nottingham mentioned that after Anna was taken care of that North would be the next target. Don't you see, Pitch don't need North's help, Pitch could just kill North and take over mayor himself."

"Still though it might be smart to find that dress and wig Hans used though." Rapunzel said "If nothing else Reid could take that and let North in on what is happening. That way we can try to protect him when Pitch does come."  
"How are we going to do that though?" Elsa asked "We don't even no where Hans lives much less where to find that dress and wig."

"We don't need to." Reid said opening up the top drawer of his office desk and taking out the mask he made out of his deceased brother's jacket.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

"When I first became a Texas Ranger I believed that the law could be trusted, and that the law was the only right way to handle any problems at hand." Reid said as he put on the mask "That if you worked outside the law then you was no better then the guys you took down. But now I see that the law can't always be trusted. That sometimes the only way to stop a threat is to break the law."

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked

"I'll find out where that coward is hiding, and I know just how to find him." Reid said as he put on his ranger hat. "By interrogating the man who took Rapunzel's ranch and killed my brother. Butch Cavendish." Then Reid loaded his two guns and put them in his holsters before turning to the other three.

"You three go free Anna without me, I will find Hans myself, but not as John Reid but as The Lone Ranger."

 **Next Chapter will involve a jail break and a Interrogation from the Lone Ranger that you will not want to miss.**

 **Also coming this Halloween is a special Halloween themed One Shot from everyone's favorite Vampire. No not Edward but Drac and his Pack from Hotel Transylvania. So keep your eyes out for Halloween at Hotel Transylvania coming this Halloween, trust me it will be hilarious.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Your all in for a treat with this chapter, for now that Reid has accepted that the law that he has trusted and worked for has been corrupted by Pitch he is now taken on the Lone Ranger persona And the first two thirds of this chapter will see him in action as the masked man The Lone Ranger. Enjoy.**

It was Midnight when Reid arrived to what was once Rapunzel's ranch now Cavendish's ranch. With Cavendish being a known member of Pitch's gang he knew that if anybody knew where to find Hans, he would be the guy.

Wearing a black mask to cover his face, Reid tied his horse Silver to a tree as he slowly walked up to the house and searched for a way in. Reid twisted the doorknob at the front entrance but noticed that it was locked, not getting in that way. Reid then walked to the left side of the house and noticed that one of the windows was opened just a crack but enough for Reid to grab and push open. All of the candles where blown out when Reid entered which signaled to Reid that Cavendish had gone to bed by this point.

"Good" Reid thought to himself, "he won't see me coming."

Despite being floor the house was pretty good size, with five bedrooms and two full bathrooms, Reid had to search his way around the place for a for a few minutes, and with no source of light he was limited to just using his senses of touch and sound to find his way around the place.

Then he heard the sound of Cavendish snoring after he searched the third of the five bedrooms. The sound was coming from his North, and from judging by how loud it was, Cavendish was the next bedroom over.

"Jackpot," Reid smiled as he walked to the next bedroom and opened it to see Cavendish asleep in his bed snoring loudly. Reid took out a chloroform rag and crept up to Cavendish, and quickly wrapped the chloroform rag over Cavendish's mouth. The sudden pressure of a hand pressing against him woke Cavendish up fora second but with the fumes of the chloroform working he almost instantly fell back unconscious.

With Cavendish out cold Reid drug him to the living room and tied him to the kitchen table. Then Reid lit two candles so that Cavendish could see him before Reid took a bucket and filled it with cold water and splashed it on Cavendish, waking him up.

"What the hell?" Cavendish screamed when he woke up, "Who the hell are you? Untie me!"

"I would watch your mouth if I were you Cavendish." Reid said, pointing a gun at Cavendish's head.

"Who are you?" Cavendish asked "What is it you want?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." Reid said "But what I want is information. And you are going to give it to me. Where is Hans's place of residence? Where is he hiding?"

"Go to hell." Cavendish said, refusing to talk. Reid didn't say a word, Reid just took his six shooter revolver and quietly and quickly emptied the chamber of all but one bullet, before spinning the cylinder and pressing it against Cavendish's head.

"Whoa wait, what are you doing? What the hell are you doing?" Cavendish screamed as the gun was pressed against his forehead. Reid didn't say a word as he pulled the trigger of the gun. But the gun just clicked. No bullet came out and Cavendish's head was still attached to his body.

"You want to play a game Butch Cavendish? How about Russian Roulette? Each time you refuse to give me what I want I pull the trigger, you have up to six chances. Better think smart though, you already blew one chance and I can't promise the next shot won't be the one with the bullet.

"Your bluffing?" Cavendish said nervous, as he sweated with fear. Reid then pulled the trigger again causing Cavendish to close his eyes as he expected the bullet, but no bullet came out. He was still alive for now.

"You just wasted another chance." Reid said "You want to keep playing, I am the one holding the gun and you are the one tied down. You want to talk and end this game or do you want to keep gambling with your life. I don't care either way, it's your life we are playing with."

"Okay okay!" Cavendish screamed finally talking. "He lives on the west side of town, On Hillside road. House number 11. Almost at the city border!"

"You made the smart decision." Reid said putting the gun back in his pocket and headed for the front door.

"Wait aren't you going to untie me?" Cavendish asked

"No!" Reid said walking out of the door leaving Cavendish tied in his chair. Reid then got on Silver and raced as fast as he could to Hillside road.

When Cavendish said it was on the west side of the city he wasn't kidding. Hillside road was on the far west side, almost clear at the city line. It took Reid nearly a hour before he finally arrived. When he finally did get there though he tied Silver up and grabbed a bucket he saw laying on the ground and filled it up with water from a water pump that was next to the front porch.

"Drink up boy." Reid said giving the water to Silver, as he placed the bucket in front of Silver and petted his snout. "You deserve it. I won't be long I promise."

Hans didn't lock his front door so getting in was much easier this time around for Reid then what it was for Cavendish. His house was much smaller too. Fit for only a small family with two bedroom and one bath. Searching for Hans would be much more simple, which is what he needed.

Reid didn't even need to search hard for Hans's room because Hans talked loud in his sleep, allowing Reid to just follow the sound of Hans's voice.

"Oh Anna, it's such a shame we got to hang you." Hans said in his sleep as Reid opened his bedroom door. "You have such a beautiful face. You want to make out for a few minutes before you die?"

Reid rolled his eyes at what he was hearing coming out of Hans's mouth. Apparently he was dreaming of making out with Anna right before leading her to the gallows. Hans was more sick and perverted then Reid imagined.

As much as Reid took mild amusement in Hans's disgusting fantasy he had to search for the dress and wig Hans used to frame Anna so as quietly as he could Reid crept over to Hans's closet and started searching for the dress.

As he was searching through Hans's closet Hans's dream apparently took a even more disgusting turn as Reid started hearing Hans make orgasm noises in his sleep.

"Ooh yeah ooh you like that Anna? Oh yeah ooh damn you are good ooh!

Okay now Reid was starting to get grossed out. He needed to find that dress fast before he gagged and woke Hans up. That is when he found it, hanging up in the far back in the closet was the dress Hans used to frame Anna as well as the wig. This is what Reid needed, this is how he was going to prove that Anna was innocent. Reid then headed for the exit leaving Hans and his disgusting, sick dream.

"Ooh, you want to blow on my whistle Anna?"

Reid didn't wait around to find out what Hans meant by that. He was out of there.

Back at the Prison Hades was sitting on a chair in front of Anna's cell, leaning his head back with his hat over is head trying to get some sleep but Anna consistent yapping was keeping him from it.

"My sister is going to kill you." Anna said "You know that right. There is no way she is going to let you get away with this."

"Deary would it be to much to ask you to shut up?" Hades growled taking his hat off his face to turn and face her.

"Yes it would be." Anna replied "You think Elsa is to dumb to put together that you and Nottingham both work for Pitch? Once she finds out you, Nottingham, and Pitch are all dead. You see she has Jack Frost on the case, and he won't rest until all of you have a bullet in your head.

"You really think Jack can stop us." Hades laughed. "I don't know if you have got the news sweetheart but Jack Frost is dieing. He's got brain cancer and it's interfering with his shots. When Jack does come he won't have the strength to stop all of us. It's a mute point anyway deary because Jack Frost or no Jack Frost nobody is going to save you,"

"There's a new order coming to Colby Anna," Hades continued turning his back to her again as he put his hat over his face again. "One where we run this city. After you are out of the way Pitch is going to have Mayor North killed. Pitch will run for Mayor after that, and we will make sure no one dares run against us. Then with Pitch in control of the city there will be no one stopping us. They will be to scared. Good thing for you is that you won't be alive to see it."

Jack, Elsa and Rapunzel all rode up to the prison and ran for the door. Jack twisted the knob but only found it to be what.

"Dammit now what?" Elsa asked

"Stand back Elsa," Jack said pushing Elsa behind her as he got out his gun. He then shot the door knob off allowing them entrance inside the prison.

"What was that?" Hades shouted, hopping up from his chair when he heard the gunshot.

"What was that you said about nobody coming to save me?" Anna replied with a smirk on her face.

Hades grabbed his gun and ran toward the front entrance. He barely had the chance to raise his gun however before Jack came flying into the prison and fired six rounds into Hades's chest. Hades fell dead in a pool of blood and Elsa walked over his corpse to grab the keys off the wall.

"Elsa I knew you would come for me." Anna smiled.

"No way am I going to lose another family member." Elsa said unlocking the cell. Elsa was then greeted by the biggest hug Anna ever gave her, once that she welcomed with open arms.

"I hate to be the one to spoil the mood." Rapunzel said "But you do realize we just murdered the Sheriff's deputy. Nottingham is not going to take that lightly."

"Don't worry we will hide out at my place for the time being." Jack said

"You really think your house will be safe?" Rapunzel said "Nottingham will find out where you live and come after us."

"I live far out in the boondocks he won't me that easy. Besides the only people that know where I live is the women I have slept with over the years and I doubt they spill my location that easy. We should be fine for at least a couple of days. That will give us enough time to..."

It was then that Jack felt another spell coming. This one though was the worst of them all. Jack fell on his face and started shaking more violently then he had during any of the previous spells.

"Jack, oh my god Jack!" Elsa said running toward him and turning Jack on his back so he could look at her.

"Jack just look at me you are going to be okay."

"Who are you?" Jack asked Elsa, still shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"What?" Elsa asked confused by Jack's question. The cancer was now affecting Jack's memory, and it was causing him to forget who Elsa and everybody in the room was.

"Who are these people?" Jack asked staring at Anna and Rapunzel who had ran up to check on him as well. "Where am I? WHO ARE YOU!?

 **I know, another cliffhanger. Ain't I the worst person ever?**

 **Hope you liked this and if so leave a review and I will see you later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Grab your tissues for this chapter will hit you in the feels.**

Elsa and Anna wasted no time taking Jack back to his home while Rapunzel rushed to Dr. Baymax's office for help. Baymax then rushed over to Jack's house bringing Kristoff, who's leg was wrapped up in a cast with him.

When Baymax arrived Jack was laying in bed wrapped under a blanket. He was sweating from head to toe and Elsa had a cold wet rag placed over Jack's forehead to try to keep him cool. Jack's eyes was closed and his breathing was heavy, and Baymax could tell just by looking at him that his condition had worsened.

"Give us two the room please." Baymax said when he arrived. "I'll let you back in when I am ready." The others nodded and walked into Jack's guest room, Anna helped Kristoff to the guest room considering he still had trouble walking on his crutches.

For the next five minutes no one said a word, Elsa just sat in a chair staring silently at the ground. She tried hard not to look worried but Anna could tell by her wide eyes and her slouched position that she was worried for Jack and Anna couldn't help but feel concerned as well. It was that concern that finally broke the silence.

"Do you think he is going to be OK?" Anna asked

"No he won't" Elsa said, a small tear coming from her eye. "He's dying."

"How do you know?" Rapunzel said

"Because he told me himself." Elsa said "When I first came to him asking for his help. He didn't won't to take the case. Told me he had cancer and that it was slowly killing him. I was persistent though and persuaded him to take the case anyway. I didn't put his health into consideration because I wanted so badly for him to find Pitch. Now he is in no shape to fight anymore, and I am left without no one to track Pitch and them down."

"That's not true Elsa you got us." Kristoff said, "And Reid is doing everything he can to stop them as well."

"No offense Kristoff but you really aren't in any shape to fight." Elsa said "And Reid is no Jack Frost. Jack was the best before the cancer got a hold of him, no one could do what he could."

"Keep up the faith Elsa," Kristoff said "This isn't over."

"I don't even know if I have faith." Elsa said. It was then that Baymax walked in to deliver the news. By the looks of his face however Baymax didn't need to say a word for Elsa to figure it out. It wasn't good.

"I ain't going to sugar coat it." Baymax said "It's bad."

"How bad?" Elsa asked

"The cancer has gotten worse and has spread to his liver and lungs."

"Is their anything you can do for him?" Anna asked

"I'm afraid not. The best I can do is help take care of his needs for the remainder of his life but other than that there is nothing. I know you may not like to here this but at most he has maybe a couple of moths left."

"Why couldn't he even remember me?" Elsa asked, "We have been through so much these past few days?"

"The majority of the cancer is in his brain." Baymax said "And as is get's worse his body starts shutting down more and more, and with is the brain will experience symptoms of memory loss."

"Will it come back?" Rapunzel asked

"Eventually, but even when it does I can't promise it will stay that way. As it continues to get worse the spells will continue to get worse and worse until he dies. I'm sorry."

Elsa heard all she could handle and she instantly broke down in tears and cried in Anna's shoulders. As Anna wrapped her comforting arms around Elsa she thanked Baymax for all he was doing.

Once Elsa finally calmed down about four minutes later she walked up to where Jack was laying in his bed, still sweaty with the damp wash cloth over his head. Jack's eyes were closed at first but when he heard the sounds of foot steps he slowly opened them.

"Are you a angle here to take me to heaven?" Jack asked in a faint voice, letting Elsa know that he still didn't have his memory thus not recognizing her.

"No, Jack I'm not." Elsa said in a sweet loving voice taking a seat next to Jack.

"Oh, well then your pretty cute for a demon then." Jack said causing Elsa to have a slight chuckled.

"No Jack, I'm neither a angle nor a demon. Your not dead yet, your in your own home, don't you recognize it?"

"No." Jack said. Jack then started coughing and between coughs he asked for a cup of water. Elsa quickly ran to the kitchen and got Jack some water and when she got back she helped hold Jack's head up as she slowly poured the soothing liquid down Jack's throat."

"Angel." Jack said to Elsa "Please don't leave me angel, please."

"I won't" Elsa promised, "I won't leave you."

A few minutes later Reid arrived at Jack's house completely unaware of the current events, luckily Baymax was still around to help catch him up with the help of Rapunzel and Anna.

"Wait so Jack's dieing?" Reid said.

"Yes." Rapunzel said "And we don't know how long he has. You are going to have to do a lot of the hard work for here on out."

"So what did you find out?" Anna asked

"Well I did find the dress that Hans wore to frame you." Reid said "Now I just need to bring it to Mayor North's attention and warn him about Nottingham."

"Do you think he will believe you?" Anna said

"Who knows but I need to at least warn him."

"You go talk to him. Let him in on what's going on, offer him protection and guard him all night if you have to just warn him about the upcoming danger." Anna said "The rest of us will stay here and take care of Jack."

"Be safe." Reid said then he left the house and rode off to warn Mayor North about the upcoming danger.

Mayor North had been the Mayor of Colby Texas for four years and saying that his run was anything less but stressful would be the understatement of the year. During his time as mayor he had witnessed a spike in crime and murders including the death of several good rangers as well as the deaths of the old sheriff, judge, and deputy all to the hands of the Pitch Black gang. His failure to stop the terror gang had hurt his approval rating and with election season coming up, he feared that his failure would undoubtedly hurt his chances at reelection.

As Mayor North set in his office going over some files he was suddenly interrupted by Reid bursting through the door wearing the mask that he used earlier to interrogate Cavendish. The sight of a masked man bursting into his office undoubtedly startled North who instantly reached for his gun.

"No need to reach for your gun mayor," Reid said "I am not here to hurt you, just here to talk."

"What is it that you want?" North asked, still weary of the masked man who entered his office.

"I am here to warn you that your life is in serious danger."

"How so?" North asked

"You know the recent strings of deaths that has been happening lately by the hands of the Pitch Black gang? How the gang has killed the old sheriff, deputy, and warden?"

"Do you take me as some sort of fool masked man? Of course I am aware of that, I am the mayor of this town."

"Those murders weren't just random murders, they were hit jobs issued by Pitch so that he could put one of there on men in charge. Pitch is slowly taking control of Colby and I have reason to believe that you are their next target."

"Back up a second there cowboy, you are saying that Hades, Frollo, and Nottingham are all involved with Pitch?" North asked

"As well as nearly all of the Texas Rangers" Reid added "Think about it North, how else have they been able to get away with their crime spree for so long, unless they have someone in power to cover up their crimes."

"Even if I did believe you, which I'm not sure if I can, how can I be so sure that you are not one of them?"

"Because I came here to warn you." Reid said "Plus I bring you some evidence to prove my claim." Reid then placed Anna's dress and the fake wig Hans wore to frame her on North's desk. "I found this in Hans's closet. Hans set Anna up in hopes to get control of the Winters's ranch. Hans took out Mrs. Winters life insurance disguised as Anna before murdering Mrs. Winters and burning down her ranch. Hans made sure that Anna would be framed for the crime so that when she hung they would get their hands on their land. Pitch see's the money that can come from these ranches and is working hard to get his hands on every ranch here in Colby so he can control the prices of the food that comes from it."

North rubbed his temple as he took a deep breath, taking in the information that the masked man was spilling to him. "I've expected that Pitch was trying to get his hands on the ranches for a long time, I tried to have Nottingham investigate it but he said there was no proof that the ranches were taken by force."

"That's because Nottingham is involved."

"How can you prove that?" North said

"I am working on it but first I need you to trust me." Reid said. "Your life is in danger I can offer you protection for the time being."

North sighed, he didn't know if he could trust this man, and he really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of him as a body guard, but still if what he was saying was true then as much as he hated to admit it, he would need him.

"OK I'll take you up on your offer. But you better be wrong about this."

Elsa was still standing over Jack as he laid in bed, when she heard something she didn't know if she would here again, Jack mentioning her name.

"Elsa," Jack whispered.

"Jack, Oh my god you actually remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you?" Jack replied. Elsa thought about bringing up Jack's memory loss but decided against it.

"How are you feeling"

"Like hell." Jack said "The cancer is getting worse isn't it?"

"Baymax said it has spread to you liver and lungs, and that you got two months at best."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Jack, please you can't die, you are tough you can fight this." Elsa pleaded, which Jack responded with a slight chuckled.

"Death is a enemy not even I can fight my dear." Jack said

"But this isn't fair though. You don't deserve this."

"Lesson number one sweetheart life isn't fair." Jack said "Elsa, promise me that when I am gone you won't mourn over me. Promise me you will stay strong." Elsa tearfully nodded agreeing to try to stay strong. Jack spotted the tears falling from Elsa's eyes and stretched out his right hand to dry them away. It was right then that Jack noticed for the first time just how pretty Elsa was, and how her face glowed with the sunbeam shining from the open window.

"You will make someone a good wife one day Elsa. Promise me that when I am gone you will find yourself a great man to merry, have beautiful kids and live a happy life, you deserve happiness."

"So do you." Elsa said

"It was never safe for me to be happy Elsa" Jack said "I always believed in my line of work that it was never safe for me to find love and raise a family. Because I knew every time I ran off that there was a chance I wouldn't come back. And the last thing I wanted was for my family to worry about me. Plus there was the chance that some one would use my family to get to me, and I don't know how I would handle someone killing my wife or children just to get to me. That's why I never found love Elsa, for me it was to dangerous."

"Is this because of what happened to Sophie." Elsa asked and Jack gave a small nod.

"I loved Sophie Elsa, and to see her brutally murdered the way she was, I just knew I could never let something like that happen to anyone I loved again, which is why I avoided love all my life."

"Everyone deserves love." Elsa said

"Sorry Elsa, but not everyone."

The two of them remained silent for a couple minutes before Jack finally broke the silence again.

"Elsa, can you get me a pen from my desk and a sheet of paper, I would like to do some writing for a little bit."

"Sure" Elsa nodded and got up and left the room. Elsa returned a minute later with a sheet of paper, a pen and a bowl of ink as well as a book for him to use as a hard surface.

"Thank you Elsa, can you give me some privacy for a bit."

"Whatever you want." Elsa said then she left the room and gave Jack some privacy.

Jack stared at the sheet of paper for a few seconds before slowly dipping the pen in ink and started writing.

 _Jack's will._ Jack wrote on the top of the paper.

 _As my last will in statement. I Jack Frost leave all my possessions that I have too..."_

Jack then felt his arms trembling and head pounding, he couldn't finish writing. As Jack moaned about the pain the bowl of ink dropped to the floor and Jack passed out there in bed.

The sound of the bowl dropping got Elsa's attention and she instantly came in to check on him. She saw Jack laying on the bed, eyes closed and ran to check if he was still breathing which to her relief he was.

Deciding to let him rest she removed the paper and pen from his bed. Not checking what the paper said thinking it was none of her business. She then grabbed a towel and cleaned up the spilled ink from the hardwood floor. As soon as she was done she sat beside Jack again and watched as he slept.

As Jack slept Elsa started admitting to herself something she didn't realize till now, she was falling for him. And not just because she took pity on him or because of the fact that he was helping track down Pitch but she was literally falling for him.

As Jack slept there in bed Elsa bent down and kissed Jack on the forehead. "Sleep well Jack Frost." Then Elsa quietly left the room only to return a minute earlier topless and only in her underwear. Elsa then scooted Jack over gently and joined him under the cover giving Jack one last kiss on the top of his head before falling asleep with him there in bed.

 **Very emotional chapter ain't it. Sort of hit's you there in the feels don't it. Leave a review and I will see ya later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack awoke later in the afternoon to the smell of meat cooking on the stove. As he sat up from his bed he noticed that there was a cane leaning next to his bed, rather the cane was from Elsa or Baymax he didn't know but what he did know was that he was still to weak to walk on his own so as he sat up in his bed he grabbed the cane and forced himself up out of his bed.

"What's cooking?" Jack asked as he walked from his room to the kitchen, using his cane to help him walk.

"Hey Jack," Elsa said as she was frying a piece of meat over the stove. "How you feeling?"

"Well I can move around," Jack said "Which is good I guess, you didn't answer my question though, what's cooking?"

"Oh Rapunzel stopped by the store earlier and picked up some steak and some ears of corn for dinner tonight. Dinner should be ready in five minutes if you want to take a seat till then.

"I've been off my feet all blasted day I want to stretch my feet for a few minutes." Jack said

"Fine but I doubt you can be much help in your condition so can you find Anna and ask her to help set the table."

"Nonsense I can still help, I may be dying but I'm not dead yet." Jack said slowly making his way to the cupboards to get out some glasses for the table. But the glasses were on the top shelf and he was to weak to stretch that far up. He tried to reach his free hand up but he ended up losing his balance and fell to the floor.

"Jack!" Elsa said running up to pick Jack off the floor. Elsa bent down and picked Jack up by the hand and led Jack to the table where she had him sit down.

"Jack I'm sorry but you can't do this." Elsa said as Jack rubbed his head in pain from making contact with the floor. "You got to take it easy."

"I've never felt so helpless before." Jack said in pain. "I'm sorry, I guess I got to admit that I can't do anything by myself anymore."

"Just promise me that you will sit down till dinner's ready okay."

"Yeah, OK." Jack said in a depressed tone. He hated feeling helpless, he hated feeling like he couldn't do anything anymore. He was Jack Frost, the most toughest Bounty Hunter in Texas, the mere mention of his name struck fear into the eyes of criminals, and now here he was siting at the kitchen table, to weak to even get a glass of a shelf. He didn't no what was killing him more, the cancer or the sense of helplessness.

Ten minutes later Elsa had finished cooking dinner and set the tables and the rest of the crew came in and grabbed and filled their plate with a meal that consisted of steak, corn on the cob and a green salad **(Dammit now I'm hungry).** As Anna fixed a plate for Jack Elsa brought out a bottle of red wine for the drinks.

"Wine huh, what's the special occasion?" Jack asked as Elsa started pouring the red liquid into glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was younger my family would only drink wine if it was for a special occasion, like birthday's or anniversaries, otherwise it was either water or the extra hard stuff."

"No special occasion, just thought it would go good with dinner." Elsa said as they all sat down at the table.

"Well why don't we make a special toast anyway." Jack said as he lifted up his wine glass. "Come on, we are all alive and together, we just successfully freed Anna from prison and took out one of them bloody members of Pitch's gang, I think that alone is worthy of a celebration."

"Couldn't agree more." Elsa said lifting up her glass for a toast. "To Jack Frost, for freeing my sister out of prison."

"And to life," Jack added, "Don't ever take it to granted."

"I'll drink to that." Kristoff said taking a sip from his wine glass.

As they all sat there at the table laughing and chatting it up for the next hour as they ate their meal it was the first time since his diagnosis that Jack actually felt peace and comfort. Jack had finally came to accept his fate that he wasn't going to beat the cancer but he was comfortable with that fact. Since he had been diagnosed he had found a friendship with a beautiful strong young woman he doubt he ever would have gotten close to if he hadn't got cancer. Hell, he probably just would have treated her like any other client, took her case, put a few bullets in a few people, get paid and then never talk to her again. But instead with her following him for medical aid he actually got the chance to know her personally and not only build a friendship with her but with everybody at that table with him, even his pain in the neck doctor Baymax. While he was there at that table, laughing and picking fun at Baymax for the fact that he was a vegetarian and didn't eat meat, Jack actually felt more alive then what he was before he was even diagnosed with cancer.

After dinner Jack retreaded back to his bedroom for some much needed rest. The cancer drained him and as Elsa and Anna cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes for him, Jack walked slowly to his room and fetched the paper he was starting to work on earlier before he passed out. Jack grabbed the paper, as well as a pen and a bowl of ink, grabbed a book to use as a hard surface and re read what he wrote before.

 _As my last will in statement. I Jack Frost leave all my possessions to..."_ Jack then dipped his pen in the ink bowl and finished writing. _My dear friend Elsa Winters._

On the other side of the city Reid, still disguised as masked vigilante the Lone Ranger was at Mayor's North's house acting as his personal body guard. It was getting late and North was getting ready to call it a night, but Reid wasn't going to sleep, not until he knew for sure that North was longer in danger.

"You just going to stay up all night?" North asked as the masked man sat in a chair in the living room with a glass of water.

"I need to make sure you aren't in danger. So for the time being yes." Reid said

"Suit yourself." North said as he went to his bedroom for the night. All the candles in the house was turned off but one so that Reid could have a little bit of light to see. He used that light to read some of the books off North's bookshelf to past the time. For the first couple of hours their was nothing but silence and Reid was starting to wonder if nothing was going to happen tonight.

Reid then suddenly heard the ruffling of a window being opened. The sound wasn't coming from the living room or the kitchen however, it was coming from the bedroom. Reid instantly dropped his book and reached for the gun and made his way to the bedroom. When he got in he saw a man in a dark hood standing above North as he slept and raising his knife ready to stab him.

"STOP!" Reid shouted, firing his gun and shooting the knife out of the intruder's hand. The sound of the gunshot instantly woke North up and he opened his eyes long enough to see the intruder climb out of the window.

"What the hell is going on here?" North asked

"Stay where you are," Reid said as he chased the man out the window. "I got this."

Reid instantly whistled for his horse Silver and once Silver arrived he hopped on his horse and ran after the intruder who was on his horse as well. No way was Reid going to let him get away **(Now would be a good time to play the Lone Ranger theme)**

As Reid chased after the intruder, the intruder was firing his gun at Reid. Reid dodged every bullet however and returned fire with his own gun. Reid soon chased the intruder clear to a on coming train. The Intruder was desperate not to surrender however. He had his horse jump onto the top of the train and keep riding. Reid followed suit, having Silver jump on top of the train and race after the intruder. Reid was destined to make sure this man didn't get off the train. If that man got off the train Reid wasn't sure that he would be able to catch him. So he forced Silver to pick up speed and get as close to the intruder as he could. Then once he was in close enough range, with the train still racing down the tracks, he leaped off Silver and tackled the intruder down. The two of them wrestled on top of the speeding train, Silver jumped onto a rocky cliff as the two tangled so that he wouldn't get in the way. Reid then picked up the intruder and punched him in the face twice, then once in the gut before uppercutting him in the chin knocking the man on his back

"By order of the Texas Rangers." Reid said "Your under arrest."

"In a body bag or not at all." The intruder said before swinging his right leg and tripping Reid. The intruder then got on top of him punched him in the face a couple of times before wrapping his arms around his neck in a attempt to strangle him. Reid quickly responded by kneeing the man in the chest as hard as he could forcing him off him. The two of then quickly got back on their feet as the train went under a tunnel. The intruder charged at Reid and wrapped his arms around Reid. The intruder grabbed Reid's head and tried to drag it against the tunnel wall, but Reid forced his head to avoid contact with the wall. Then as as the train exited the tunnel Reid grabbed the intruder by the collar and slammed him onto the roof of the boxcar.

"This is the end of the line"

"For you maybe." The intruder said getting up and reached for his gun. Reid saw him draw his gun however and quickly got his and got a shot off before the intruder did. Reid shot the guy in the shoulder and the force of the blast caused the man to fall off the train and onto the tracks where the weight of the boxcars ended up crushing the man. Reid could hear the mans bones get crushed by the weight of the boxcars and knowing that the threat was over he whistled for Silver Silver leaped off the rocky cliff and onto the train and Reid hopped onto Silver and hopped back onto the cliff and watched from their for the train to pass so that they could retrieve the body of the man that attacked them.

Three minutes later the train passed allowing Reid and Silver to walk onto the tracks and walk up to the body of the man that tried to kill him. The man's body was mutilated and coated in blood from where the train crushed his but not to a point that Reid didn't think he could ID the man. Reid hopped off Silver and crouched down to remove the hood and when he did he noticed it was judge Frollo underneath it. The fact that the body belonged to Frollo was the evidence Reid needed to prove to North that the higher ups were involved with Pitch. Knowing that Reid picked up Frollo's bloodied up body and put it on Silver and rode back to North's house.

When he arrived back to North's, North was up and waiting for them outside his house.

"Did you get the guy?" North asked.

"Yes, I got him." Reid said as he hopped off Silver and threw Frollo's body onto the hard ground.

"That's... That's Frollo!" North gasped

"Yes, he was working for Pitch in secret, as well as Nottingham, and the majority of my fellow Rangers. You and eye, we may be the only two honest people left in the business."

"What do we do now?" North asked

"Come with me, fight this battle with me." Reid said "Jack is letting us use his place as a hideout for the time being as we plan our next move. We need to stop Pitch, we need to take him down and we need to do it before they take over this city."

"Oh I'm joining you." North said "Pitch is messing with my city, and I will stop at nothing to bring down."

The following morning Nottingham walked up to Pitch's office with urgent news.

"Pitch, Hades and Frollo have been killed."

"What!?" Pitch asked in shock.

"Jack Frost broke Anna out of prison, murdered Hades and has a team working for him to take you down."

"I thought we took care of Frost and that Winters girl?" Pitch said

"I thought we did too but Hades reported to me before he died that Elsa visited her sister in prison before the break out. I then sent some men to the old shed where we had Elsa and Jack tied up and we discovered that the ropes were snapped off and the door was shattered, signaling that they broke out."

"And Jack broke Anna out of prison and killed Hades and Frollo?"

"Hades yes but my men found Frollo's body outside of North's house this morning and saw that he had a silver bullet lodged in him. I have known Jack for many years and I know that he doesn't use silver bullets. Only one person I know uses silver bullets, John Reid."

"The Texas Ranger?" Pitch asked

"Exactly." Nottingham said

"Where are they now?" Pitch asked

"I don't know but we will find them, even if we got to track down Jack's address ourselves." Nottingham said

"Fine Jack, and finish him once and for all. No one will stop us from gaining control of this city, kill him and all else who is fighting with him."

"Yes boss." Nottingham said, then he got a team together of fifty of their toughest men and rode out to find where Jack was hiding, and this time Nottingham swore that when they found him again, he would make sure Jack wouldn't escape alive.

 **Something big is happening next chapter, one that will change the whole story. I don't like to hype up a chapter to much but trust me when I say after the next chapter nothing will be the same.**

 **Also since this chapter had a lot of Lone Ranger in it I am curious as to what your thoughts was on the Lone Ranger movie that came out a couple years back. I know a lot of critics slammed it and it was a flop in the box office but I thought that while it wasn't a great movie it wasn't near as bad as some of the critics made it out to be. Although I did think Johnny Depp would have been better in a role other than Tonto.**

 **Any way that's my personal thoughts on the movie, curious to here yours and if you want to please leave your opinion of both the movie and this chapter in your review and if I don't update again before Thursday have a happy Thanksgiving.**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are so going to hate me after this chapter**

Tipsy Tiana's bar was closing down for the day when all of a sudden, out of the clear blue Nottingham, Cavendish, and Hans walked into the bar. But they wasn't there for drinks, they were there for information

"Sorry Sheriff we are closed." Tiana responded as she was washing out one of the shot glasses.

"I know." Nottingham said taking out his gun and fired a shot at the wall, startling Tiana and causing her to drop the glass she was cleaning. "I'm not here for a drink though, I'm here for answers."

"What... What do you want?" Tiana asked nervously as she slowly backed against the wall.

"I heard gunshot's what's going on out here?" Tip asked stepping out from the kitchen to investigate the sound, she then instantly screamed when Cavendish pointed at her and fired a shot, making Tip run back into the kitchen. Hans ran into the kitchen and grabbed Tip by the arm and drug her out into the lobby kicking and screaming. Nottingham did the same to Tiana, grabbed her by the arm and forced the two of them on their knees as the two of them held a gun at the back of their heads.

"Now let's make this simple for you two. I really am not in the mood waste my time so the quicker we get this done the better." Cavendish said as he grabbed a shot glass from behind the counter and poured himself a glass of whiskey, "Tell us where Jack lives and you get to leave here with your head attached to your shoulders." Cavendish then gulped down the whiskey as he waited for a response from the two girls.

"And what if we refuse to tell you?" Tiana asked. Cavendish then tossed the shot glass in the air and shot it, causing the glass to shatter in a million pieces.

"Get the idea?" Cavendish asked. Tiana and Tip both gulped and nodded.

"Well where is he?" Cavendish asked. And you better tell me quickly, I am not known for my patience.

"OK, I'll let you know." Tiana said "But I need some paper and a pen to write with." Cavendish agreed and had Nottingham lift her up off the ground and walk with her to her office, keeping the gun pointed at her head the whole time to insure she didn't do anything stupid. When the two of them got to her office Taina took out a pen and some paper and wrote down Jack's address and handed it to Cavendish.

"If this is a trick then the two of you better have your graves dug by the time we get back." Nottingham said then he hit Tiana with the back of his gun and knocked her out.

"We got it let's move." Nottingham said then Hans released his grip on Tip who ran to Tiana's office and locked the door shut behind her.

Nottingham, Cavendish, and Hans then walked outside where the rest of Pitch's gang was waiting for them.

"We got his address not move!" Nottingham said as they got on their horses and rode toward Jack's house with the goal of killing him and whoever else stood in their way.

"How you filling Jack?" Elsa asked Jack as he walked into the living room with Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Reid, Mayor North and Baymax. Jack was still walking with a cane.

"I'm doing as fine as I can be for a man in my condition I guess." Jack said "At least I am able to stretch my legs for the time being."

"Speaking of legs how is your leg doing Kristoff?" Elsa asked

"Well Baymax said it was doing better last time he checked on it." Kristoff said. "I am able to walk some with a cane right now and Baymax said if it keeps heeling at it's current pace I should be out of the cast and walking on my own within a few weeks."

"That's great Kristoff. I'm proud of you" Elsa said.

It was then that they heard the sound of thundering hooves riding toward their direction, causing Rapunzel to run to the window to check the noise out.

"What is it Rapunzel?" Elsa asked

"Um guys we have trouble, Nottingham is here and he's brought company."

"What?" Jack said walking toward the window to see for himself. Sure enough, riding toward Jack's house was Nottingham, Cavendish, Hans and a army of Pitch's men, all carrying guns.

"Grab your weapons," Jack told the gang, "It's about to get ugly."

"But there is a whole army out there and we have just us. There is no way we can take them all." Rapunzel said, causing Jack to stop and turn to the group and sigh. Rapunzel had a point, there was far to many for them to take them all down, especially with Kristoff and himself in their conditions. And they definitely didn't have enough ammunition to go up against them all.

"What do we do Jack?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. "We take down who we can." Jack said "Then after that follow my lead." Elsa and the others didn't know what Jack meant by follow his lead but they trusted Jack's judgment so without hesitation they nodded in agreement.

"Jack Frost!" Nottingham said when he rode up to Jack's house. "You and your friends are all under arrest for the murder of Deputy Hades and Judge Frollo. Give up willingly and we might let you live."

"Like hell you will." Jack said sticking his head out of the window. "You will have to kill us before we ever surrender."

"So be it then bounty hunter." Nottingham said then he turned to his men "Shoot them up."

"You guys ready?" Jack asked his crew, they all nodded.

"OK get down, this is going to get ugly." Then without hesitation they all took cover as Nottingham and his men all fired a round of bullets into Jack's house, shattering the windows as the bullets hit the walls.

When the bullets finally stopped flying Jack got up and signaled his team to get to the windows and shoot anybody they saw out their window. Jack was the first to spot one of the gangsters and with a single shot with his rifle he shot the guy in the chest, killing him before he even hit the ground. Reid was next to spot one of Pitch's men. He waited until the guy ran out of bullet's then as the guy started to reload, Reid fired and struck the guy right between the eyes.

"How are you not killing these bastards." Nottingham asked "We outnumber them ten to one!"

"They are good sir." one of the gangsters said

"So are we," Nottingham said "Now kill them or it will be Pitch that kills you not them!"

Pitch's gang then all fired at the house all at the same time causing Jack and the crew to take cover from the line of fire.

When the bullets stopped temporarily Elsa got up from behind the counter and fired out the window, striking a guy in the chest and killing him. Kristoff who was at the window on the right side of Jack's house fired a shot as well also striking and killing one of the gangsters. For the next fifteen minutes there was nothing but gunshots to be heard as the two groups shot at each other. Nottingham's men were relentless and they outnumbered Jack's team by a long shot, but Jack was not letting up. He was not going to let them take him alive. Eventually though him and the others started running low on bullets.

"I'm out!" Elsa said after her gun wouldn't fire no more.

"I'm out too!" Kristoff said

"What do we do?" Anna asked

"Reid can you get us some more bullets?" Jack asked Reid who was crouched under a window trying to avoid enemy fire.

"I can try." Reid said

"Go." Jack said, then Reid, who was down to his last six bullets himself leaped out of the window and walked up to one of the dead bodies laying on the ground and took the remaining six bullets out of his gun. He then shuffled through his pockets and found another dozen bullets. He took all of them and stuffed him in his pockets.

It was then that Reid saw one of Pitch's men point his gun at him and as quick as his arms could move Reid took out his gun and shot the man in the abdomen killing him on impact. Reid then walked up to him and emptied the man of his bullets as well before doing the same to three other bodies.

Before Reid could get back inside the house he soon found himself surrounded by three of Pitch's men. Reid refused to let himself get killed or captured. His friends needed him, so he quickly took out his gun and shot the first man in the chest, tripped the second guy as he turned to the third guy and shot him in the forehead before turning back to the second guy and shot him in the neck.

He then saw more of Pitch's men running at him so as Reid made a run back to the house he fired his last two bullets at them then made a dash back for house.

When back inside he started handing everybody more ammunition.

"I got all that I could. You might have enough for one more reload, but that's about it. So make sure that you make your shots count.

"We will." Jack said "Thanks."

"They are running low on bullets." Nottingham said to his remaining crew. "They won't be able to hold us off for much longer so when they are out you march in and kill them all."

"With pleasure" Hans said "Everybody load your guns and fire!"

"They are getting ready for another attack brace yourselves!" Jack said then they all ducked as Nottingham and his crew all fired at Jack's house all at once. This attack though was more powerful then the last. The bullets where coming from all sides, they were forced to hide under the table's and counters to avoid getting hit.

"They are surrounding the house." Baymax said as they ducked under the table. "They are trapping us in."

"Oh god what do we do?" Anna said "We can't beat them, there are to many, I'm not ready to die yet!" Then Anna started crying and buried her head in Elsa's comforting shoulders.

"What's the plan now Jack?" Reid asked.

Jack sighed, they couldn't kill all of them, they didn't have enough ammunition. There was only one way for Jack to get them out alive.

"OK follow me. But crawl on your knees, so you don't get shot" Jack said. They all nodded and followed Jack his bedroom which was probably the only place in the house not being riddled with bullets for the time being. Jack then got up and moved his bed over to reveal a secret passage way.

"What is that?" Rapunzel asked

"A secret escape hatch." Jack said "I made it a while back for a emergency like that. It will take you to a secret tunnel. The tunnel will lead you right to the train station. Once there you need to get to the first train to Middleton." Jack then got a sheet of paper and wrote some names on it before handing it to Elsa.

"Find these people." Jack said "They will help you take down Pitch."

"What about you?" Elsa asked

"I need to stay behind in order to buy you time to escape. But I need the rest of you to go now!"

"What!?" Anna asked

"But Jack they will kill you, you can't take them all by yourself!" Elsa said

"I know, but at least this way I can ensure your safety." Jack said

"Jack, no please I can't let you do this" Elsa begged, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can Elsa," Jack said putting a confronting hand on her shoulder. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met. I know you have it in you to finish this mission for me. Be brave Elsa, be strong. Your Sister needs you, your friends need you."

"And I need you too Jack Please!" Elsa said "I love you."

Jack then grabbed Elsa and gave her a kiss on the lips as a way to tell her goodbye.

"I know Elsa," Jack said, "Which is why I need to stay behind to ensure your survival. I'm already a dead man, at least this way I can go out with honor."

"Jack..." Elsa cried.

"Elsa we got to go." Anna said as the others started climbing down the stairs of the passageway.

"Goodbye Elsa." Jack said then he pushed her into Anna's arms and Anna drug her by the arm down the passageway stairs as Jack closed it and locked it before pushing the bed over it again to hide it.

"No!" Elsa cried as she banged on the door to try to get it open "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Elsa we got to move!" Rapunzel said! Elsa just sobbed as she realized it was no use. Jack made his choice. Realizing that she had seen Jack for the last time she turned and walked with them down the tunnel sobbing over Jack the whole way.

"The bullets has ceased." Nottingham said "They must have ran out! Finish this."

"Hold it right there Sheriff." Jack said poking his head out the window.

"Jack Frost." Nottingham said with a slight smile. "You ready to negotiate surrendering.

"Sure!" Jack said "But it won't be me who is surrendering but you."

"Oh really now, and what makes you think that. There is dozens of us and just the few of you."

"That may be true Sheriff." Jack said but I am the one with twenty kegs of gun powder and ten boxes full of whiskey all ready to blow if you don't set down your weapons immediately. In case you don't know that is enough to blow all of you straight to hell.

"Your bluffing!" Nottingham said

"You want to see for yourselves." Jack said

"Nottingham we can't risk the lives of all our men, we must fall back." Cavendish said.

"No, we have come to far." Nottingham said "If we die, I'm taking you with me Jack." Nottingham turned to his men. "Blow him down!"

Then all of Nottingham's men fired again at Jack as Jack ran for cover. Jack checked his gun to see he had six bullet's left that Reid gave him. That was enough, enough to take down as many as he could. Jack ran to the counter and grabbed two bottles of whiskey. He then ran to his closet and grabbed a keg of gun powder and filled it with the bottles of whiskey. He was going to make a home made bomb. And take as many of those bastards down that he could.

He then rolled it back to the living room where the action was going on.

"A blaze of glory!" Jack said as he threw the keg out the window and shot it with a bullet causing it to explode in mid air.

The explosion sent many of the members flying and caught Nottingham's face on fire. As Nottingham screamed as his face burned Jack stepped out of the house firing his remaining five bullets.

"Kill him!" Cavendish screamed. Then they all fired at Jack at once. Jack first got hit in the shoulder as he fired a bullet at one of the gangsters, hitting him in the head and killing him on contact. Jack then got shot in the chest as he fired his third bullet, taking another gangster down. Jack then got hit in the chest a second time but Jack refused to go down right yet as he gunned down a forth and fifth victim. Jack got hit in the abdomen and it was then that he fired his last bullet taking down one lat more gangster as his one last kill.

It was then that Jack got shot in the forehead and Jack fell for the final time, And it was then as Jack took his last breaths, he new that he did it. He got Elsa and the others to safety and he got his blaze of glory exit. And with that Jack closed his eyes for the last time.

 ***Puts on suit of armor before ducking behind the tables as knifes get thrown at me***

 **Come on guys you knew that Jack wasn't going to make it out of this story alive. I have been hinting all story about his death. At least this way he can have a hero's death instead of dieing on his deathbed from the cancer.**

 **If I still have any fans left please leave a review and I will see you next chapter. If I don't have any fans left well then it was nice while it lasted.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well if I have any fans left after last chapter here you go...**

Elsa didn't say a word as they boarded the train, left Colby and rode to Middleton. Nobody dared try to say a word to her either. They knew that she that needed time to morn over Jack. After all that she had been through with Jack, Elsa had became more than close to Jack. And now that he is gone Elsa felt like she had lost a part of her. Sure Jack had willingly sacrificed his life to save her and the rest of the team but that still didn't make the pain Elsa was feeling any less painful. So for the next three hours as the train rode from Colby to Middleton all Elsa did was cry and stare out of the window.

As she did stare out the window she couldn't help but wonder who those name were on the list Jack gave her and what was the connection that they had with him. Jack had said that they could help her stop Pitch but he didn't say how or even where to find them except that they were somewhere in Middleton. As Elsa took out the list that Jack gave her and looked at the five names written down she knew that even though she might not know who they were or how Jack knew them, she had to find them. For they may be her last hope of saving her ranch and city.

After a long three hour ride the train finally came to stop at the Middleton train station and Elsa and the others wasted no time piling out.

"Ok why did Jack send us here?" Anna asked as she stared at the city that resembled a dump heap, with litter all around the place and smelled like a junk yard.

"He said that we could find some people here that could help us stop Pitch." Elsa said "The problam is I have no idea where to look."

"Let me see that list." Reid asked. When Elsa gave Reid the list he stared down at the list of five names. The names where Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Tonto, and Woody. The last name on the list Woody caught his eye.

"Guys take a look at the last name on the list." Ried said pointing at Woody's name. As the group stared Elsa's eyes widened. She thought that name sounded familier but it wasn't till Reid pointed it out that she thought it sounded familier.

"Wasn't Woody the former sherrif of Colby?" Rapunzel asked

"Sure was." Reid said

"He was also a bounty hunter before that." Elsa said "He was the one that tracked down the men who killed Jack's parents. He also inspired Jack to become a bounty hunter."

"I thought Woody was dead though?" Mayor North said "The whole reason Nottinghman was elected sheriff was because Woody was assumed dead?"

"Well apparently he is alive." Reid said "The question is why would he let the city believe he is dead?" "And how and why does Jack know about it but not tell anybody but now?" Elsa asked. Even in death Jack seemed to be full of mysteries.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Reid said "Find Woody and ask for ourselves.

"How are we going to find him though?" Kristoff asked. "We don't even know where to start looking."

"Kristoff if there is one thing I learned about bounty hunters from Jack is that there is one place they always love to hang out," Ried said "the bar. Seems like a good place to start looking to me." Then with that Reid started asking around for the town bar and Elsa and the others followed suit.

After asking over twenty people they finally found the bar in Middleton which was called the snuggly duckling.

When they arrived to the bar they couldn't help but wonder just why the hell they called it the snuggly duckling. The environment didn't match the cute cudly name that the name of the bar gave, it was filled with the toughest and lowest of lifeforms, some missing teeth and/or boby limbs and smelled like they hadn't showered in nearly a year.

"Oh I am not liking this place." Rapunzel said as she looked around the bar.

"Let's just focus on finding Woody," Reid said "Then we can get out of here." Reid walked up to the front counter where the bar tender, who had a hook for a hand was washing out a glass.

"Excuse me but we are looking for a man known as Woody, have you scene him around here?" Reid asked.

"Yeah he is in this bar right now." The man said "But you will have to buy something before I tell you where he is."

"Find give me a straight shot of vodka then." Reid said not in the mood to play games.

"What type?" The bar tender asked

"I don't know, any type, I'm not really in the mood to be pataint." Reid said The bartender then took out a glass and poured him a shot of Smirnoff vodka. Once Reid paid for the vodka the Bartender pointed to a man on the far left side of the bar, sitting at a table by himself in a Cowboy hat, yellow checkered shirt, brown coat and blue jeans and brown cowboy boots.

"That's Woody over there." The man said "Although it is safe to warn you he is sort of known for being a little cranky."

"Aren't we all Reid said taking the glass of alchohol and carrying it toward Woody's table. The rest of the group followed after him and all gathered around the table where Woody sat downing a bottle of whisky.

"Table seems a bit crowded don't you think?" Woody said once Reid and the others sat down at his table, not even looking up at Reid or the others as he stared at his bottle of whisky.

"Hello Sheriff Woody." Reid said

"Haven't gone by that title in a while." Woody said taking another sip, Woody's hair was a lot more grey then Reid had remembered and had grown a thick shaggy beard. But Reid knew that the old Woody he once knew still had to be in there somewhere. "How did you find me?"

"We where sent here to find you?" Elsa said

"Really," Woody said finally looking at his sudden company, "By who?"

"Jack Frost." Elsa said

"Hmm..." Woody said before taking another sip of whisky. "That lad was never good at keeping secrets. So where is the old boy anyway?"

"Dead." Elsa said "He sacrificed himself to save us. He didn't make it."

"That's ashame." Woody said "So why did he send you to me?"

"Said you could help us stop a man called Pitch Black," Elsa said. Woody's eyes then widened and he put his right index finger over Elsa's mouth silencing her.

"Shh..." Woody said "We can't talk here."

"Why not?" Reid asked

"Pitch has eyes everywhere." Woody whispered. "Follow me back to base. I will tell you anything you need to know then."

The others slowly nodded and followed him outside the bar where Woody's horse was waiting for him.

"Hold on a second we didn't bring our horses with us, how our we supposed to follow you." Anna asked. It was right then that five men on horseback came riding pass them. Woody then took out his gun and pointed it at the five men causing them to pause and put there hands up in defense.

"Good day sirs please let my new friends have your horses." Woody said, guns drawn at the men. The men nodded and got off and ran in the opposite direction on foot allowing Elsa and the rest of the crew to get on the horses Anna and Kristoff had to each get on a horse together as well as Elsa and Rapunzel on another horse in order for them all to all have a ride considering there was only five horses.

"Now that we got that problem settled," Woody said turning to his own horse "Ride like the wind Bullseye." Woody's horse Bullseye then took off at top speed forcing Elsa and the others to struggle to keep up. After a good thirty minutes though they finally stopped at a cabin deep in the woods away from the rest of civilization.

"Man you former bounty hunters sure love your privacy." Elsa said when they got to Woody's cabin.

"Well you never know who might want to put a bullet in your forehead," Woody said. Then Woody knocked on the door and a young man with thick brown hair opened the door just a crack to see who it was.

"Hiccup it's Woody, please open the door so I can come in." Woody said. Elsa's eyes widened a bit when she heard that name. Hiccup was on the list too, so they were all connected somehow.

Hiccup opened the door but paused when he saw the others with Woody.

"Woody, who are these people?" Hiccup asked

"They our some new friends I met and they need our help." Woody said "They were sent here by Jack."

"How come?" Hiccup asked

"Apparently they have gotten in trouble with Pitch."

The mention of Pitch's name was enough to get Hiccup's attention as his eyes widened and lead them inside.

Once inside he had them all sit at the dining room table to talk. Their was three other people in the house as well that Elsa assumed was the remaining three names on the list. One was a blond girl close to the same age as Hiccup, another was a Indian with white face paint and a dead bird on his head and dressed in classic Indian attire that Elsa assumed was probably Tonto, and the third was a young girl with red curly hair who also had white face paint and dressed in simular Indian attire like Tonto and was sitting in the middle of the floor meditating. The thing that caught Elsa's attention about this girl was unlike Tonto her skin was pale and not the familiar color of regular Indians.

"Whose that girl right there?" Elsa asked Hiccup, pointing to the red haired girl on the floor.

"Oh that's Merida." Hiccup said "She was adopted by Tonto and the Comanche Indian tribe as a baby after she was discovered alone and abandoned. Even though she's not a full blooded Comanche she was raised and treated like one of their own.

Elsa was fascinated by that fact and walked over to try to talk to the young red haired woman.

"Excuse me, Merida..." Elsa said but Merida who didn't even open her eyes or break from her meditation form raised one finger up to her, cutting her off.

"I know why you are here." Merida said, still completely focused on her meditation.

"You do, how?" Elsa asked

"The moon spirits told me everything about you when you arrived." Merida said "When you walked in I quickly opened one eye to scan you then I asked the moon spirits why you are here and if you could be trusted."

"Moon spirits?" Elsa asked

"Yes everything has a spirit Elsa, ranging from the tiniest blade of grass to the moon in the skies. We Comanche's call on them when we need imformation. When you walked in here the moon told me you are here for help, Pitch's men took your ranch away and you teamed up with Jack to take him down. Now Jack Frost's spirit has left him and you came to us for help. You can be trusted."

"You found all that out about me from the moon?" Elsa asked

"The moon sees all and knows all. He can tell me anything I want about anybody if I only ask."

Elsa was fascinated at how Merida got her information, she didn't know much about the culture of the native tribes but she couldn't argue that their culture and the way they worked was a fascinating one.

Merida finally ended her meditation session when she heard Woody call her and the others for a group meeting.

They all gathered at the table as Woody broke the news to them.

"Jack Frost has been murdered." Woody told the other four.

"What?" The blonde girl that Elsa now figured was Astrid said

"He has sent these seven here for our help to stop Pitch once and for all."

"That is tragic, Jack Frost was a good man." Tonto said

"Yes he was which is why the noble thing to do is honor him by helping these people take down Pitch for good."

"One thing though I don't understand." Elsa asked "Who our you people exactly and what is your connection to Jack?"

"Yeah and why did you fake your death all those years ago?" North asked Woody.

"When Pitch's men was just starting to take control of Colby, I found out that I was one of their targets." Woody said "Pitch had already had my deputy killed and put Hades in his place. I knew from the start Hades was working with Pitch and what Pitch was up to but I also knew Pitch was to powerful to stop on my own. Once I found out that I was the next target on Pitch's hit list I knew I needed Jack's help. But before I could reach Jack I got a message from Pitch and Nottingham. Pitch told me that if I didn't willingly resign my position as sheriff that he would come after everybody that I ever cared for. Pitch has the biggest and most ruthless gang in all of Texas, I knew that I couldn't take him by myself just like I knew that my rangers were not powerful enough to stop them either. My rangers were good but I have seen what pitch can do and he is on a completely different level. When I finally confronted Jack and told him everything he suggested the safest thing to do is ride as far away as possible and let the world believe I was dead until we could find a way to take Pitch down."

"That is where we come in." Hiccup said entering the conversation. "All five of us our either current or former bounty hunters and the five toughest men and women Jack knows. He trusted us to work up a plan to take Pitch down."

"Well I hate to break it to you but we don't have much time left to work up a plan." North said "Pitch is planning to take over Colby as we speak and could be on the verge of doing it right now."

"We know." Tonto said "Which is why we will help you. For Jack Frost. Don't worry we will bring the bad man down."

Elsa was honored that these five was willing to help them take out Pitch, she only hoped though that they were enough.

 **Next chapter Pitch takes control of Colby. And you don't want to miss what happens.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know we are already four days in but Happy 2016 everyone.**

Pitch was at his office desk alone at his gang's lair when Nottingham and the rest of the surviving members of the gang stormed in. Nottingham's face was severally burned from his less then pleasant accounter with Jack but he was was still alive, though the skin on the right side of his lips completely melted off causing his teeth to permanently show and his voice to sound gravely.

"You look awful Nottingham." Pitch said looking up at his associate. "What happened?"

"Jack Frost happened." Nottingham said "That bloody bastard bamn near blew us all up with a barrell filled with whisky and gun powder, damn near melted my entire face off. We took care of him real good though. We filled his stinking carcass up with so much bullets there is no way the undertaker will ever find all of them. It's over boss, Jack Frost is no longer a threat."

Pitch smiled at the news as he got up and stared out the lone window at his office, there was still one thing on his mind however.

"And how about Elsa and that other Winters girl? Have they been disposed of as well?"

"No sir." Nottingham said "Jack the clever bastard had a secret escape hatch that he had hidden. Elsa and the others must have used it to make there getaway because we searched Jack's house for over a hour for them and we never found them, the Winters sisters and whoever else was with them escaped, including Mayor North."

"Doesn't matter." Pitch said "They will pop there little heads out of the woodwork eventually, and when thay do we will eliminte each and every one of them. We got bigger issues on our head now boys. Without Jack Frost around anymore there is nothing that can stop us from taking over the rest of Colby. We will set fire to their houses, riot their stores and bring fear to the hearts of every man and women or children in town. Tonight Colby will believe in the boogy man, tonight and forever more, Colby will be a town covered in fear. Saddle up boys, we got a town to take over."

Then Pitch and the rest of Pitch's gang saddled up their hourses, loaded up there weapons and stormed into Colby. The first thing Pitch did was light a torch and threw it through the window of a house setting the house aflame. The rest of his gang followed suit, burning down more then a dozen houses, abducting the women who ran out of the house and dragging them off to a secluded area before raping them.

Pitch also smashed into several small convenient stores and filled his pockets with as much money and stolen items as he could grab. The town was in a state of panic and as people was running in the streets scared. Pitch and his gang looked on at what they had done and smiled.

"Look at them Hans," Pitch said with a grin, "Scared shitless."

"They sure are boss." Hans laughed

"Well lets give them more reason to be scared." Pitch said as he took out his gun and fired a shot in the air, causing everybody to jump and turn toward Pitch, frozen in fear.

"Listen up you people, this here town belongs to me now. Your Mayor has fled and I am here to take his rightful place. Anyone dare to challenge me? Anyone!?"

The towns people just stood there to scared to say anything. Many of them hid inside the nearest pub or convenient store for safety.

"Well then," Pitch laughed as he turned to his boys "If no one is brave enough to challenge me for spot of the mayor then I guess I win the election don't I boys."

"Yeah," The rest of the gang laughed among themselves. "Yeah it does."

"Well then." Pitch said "As I first decree as Mayor, I am giving full control of the city over to the Pitch Black gang. No one is allowed to lay a hand on them or else you will be arrested and executed. Their criminal history will be erased, their warrents dropped and they are allowed to roam free in the town and do as they want without fear or consequences." Pitch's men cheered when Pitch gave the news.

"Also" Pitch continued pointing to the crowd of people "I need a volunteer from the crowd to deliver a message for me?"

Nottingham then grabbed a young boy from the hands of her pleading mother and pushed him toward Pitch.

"What is your name boy?"

"J... Jamie." the young boy said

"Well Jamie I want you to find Elsa Winters and give her a message for me." Pitch then grabbed a random woman from the crowd, put her in a headlock and shoved his gun to her head.

"Tell her that she has twenty four hours to turn herself and everyone affiliated with her in. And everyday she doesn't somebody dies. Starting tonight!"

Pitch then pulled the trigger on the gun shooting the women in his arms dead as the rest of the crowd screamed with fear.

"Now clear the area!" Pitch said as he fired his gun in the air again causing the crowd to run off scared. "Anyone spotted outside after dark will be shot on sight. Move it!"

Back in Middleton Merida was sitting in the middle of a circle of rocks right next to a stream meditating. It was something she did everyday in order to clear her mind and sometimes she would sit there for hours on in not saying a word as she closed her eyes and focused on her meditating.

Her focus was suddenly broken though as she heard Elsa's footsteps appear on the soft green grass.

"Mind if I join you out here?" Elsa asked

" I believe you just did." Merida said as Elsa sat down on the grass next to Merida.

"It's really beautiful out here." Elsa said "And really peaceful too."

"I know," Merida said "Which is why it is my favorite place here, I can sit here and meditate without fear of destractions from the rest of the world."

"Why do meditate so much anyway?" Elsa asked "Tonto told me that it is something very important to your tribe but he really didn't go much in detail about why?"

"Meditation is a way that my people can get in contact with our past ancestors." Merida said before looking up at the stars in the night sky "Look up at the stars Elsa, notice how there are billions and billions of stars up there?"

"Yeah?" Elsa responded

"Whenever someone dies, whether red skinned or other, their spirit descends to the sky and becomes a star. Whenever we need guidance we meditate and the spirit of our ancestors will call out to us from the stars and give us guidance."

"Do you think Jack's spirit is up there looking down at me right now?" Elsa asked

"I know he is." Merida said "And whenever you feel lonely or feel like you need help, all you need to do is call out to him and he will be there for you."

"Back when I was a little girl." Merida continues "Before white people came in and settled here all the building and rodes you see around you use to be covered in the greenest of grass and buffalo use to roam these plains. Every month my people would go out on a massive buffalo hunt. The night before the hunt we would all stay up and meditate and communicate with our past ancestors. They would bless our hunt and wish us safe journey, and they would also show us where to find the buffalo. You see Elsa buffalo was very important to our tribe, not only would they provide food for our family but we used their fur also for clothes and shelter, we would make our tents and blankets out of their fur and use their bones for weapons and tools. Not a single part of the buffalo was wasted. One buffalo was enough to feed and cloth two families."

"What happened to the buffalo?" Elsa asked

"When the pale skins settled they chased the majority of the buffalo off and whatever buffalo they couldn't chase off they killed for their own uses. Now what buffalo is left is to far out for us to reach and we have been forced to resort to other methods in order to survive. Most white men don't care about or ways or tradition Elsa. They fear us and judge us because we are different. That is why I am often out here meditating Elsa. So that when I feel scared, my ancestors can give strength to continue on."

"Not all pale skins is like that though." Elsa said "Back in Colby back when Woody was Sheriff the mayor signed a peace treaty with the Indians, so that their would be no tension between them and us."

"I know that Elsa. But sadly not every town has it as lucky as yours." Merida said as she picked up her bow. "Back when I was a little girl back when we still had the buffalo my father gave me this bow, he woved it himself out of buffalo skin and fur. He told me that it was very important that every Comanche boy and girl learn how to use the bow, that it would help protect us from any danger that came our way. Well both my mother and father were killed in a meeting with white men but I always carry the bow he gave me with me as a sign that he is still with me even today. And whenever I feel scared I just look up to the stars, meditate and he is there with me again in spirit."

"We got company." the two of them suddenly heard Anna say as she stepped outside on the porch. Both Elsa and Merida got up and walked inside to see what Anna was talking about when they noticed Jamie standing at the front door with a terrified look on his face.

"What's the matter son?" Elsa asked once she reached the front door.

"Forgive me for intruding." Jamie said "It wasn't easy finding you but eventually I was able to find the right people to show me where you was hiding. I was forced by Pitch to deliver a message to you Elsa."

"Well what is it?" Elsa asked

"Pitch has taken over Colby and has made himself mayor."

"No!" North gasped when he heard the news.

"He has branded you and who has sided with you criminals and said that you have twenty four hours to turn yourself and for everyday you don't someone dies. Please Elsa you got to return Colby is is danger."

Elsa gasped when she heard the news and took a step back in shock then she nodded in agreement, she had go back.

"Thank you for the message." Elsa said as she closed the door.

"What are we going to do?" Kristoff asked

"The one thing we can do." Elsa said "Return to Colby and take Pitch down. This is my home and I won't just stand here while some mad man tries to destroy it."

"We will all fight with you." Woody said

"We might not be enough though," Elsa said "Pitch has a lot of men by his side. If we are going to stop him we are going to need more then just you."

"We convince the rest of Colby to fight back then." Reid said "convince them that if they really care for there town then they need to stand up and fight for it."

"That could work." Elsa said "But there is still one more person that I know will be dieng to fight by us."

"Who?" Woody asked

"A girl that me and Jack met on our journey earlier, a girl that Jack helped turn her life around. A girl who owns a certain gun shop. A girl known as Shego."

 **Man, this version of Merida is so fun to write**

 **I am going to be working hard to get this story finished within the next month or two and have even put a couple of my stories on hold in order to do it.**

 **Please leave a review and will see you next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Shego had closed up shop for the night and was in the process of sweeping the floors up when Elsa walked in.

"We're closed!" Shego said not looking up at first to recognize who it was who walked in.

"I'm not here to buy anything." Elsa said, it was then that Shego finally looked up from her sweeping to see Elsa standing in front of her.

"Oh it's you." Shego said putting up her broom. "Tell Jack that the money he gave me was not enough. There are still things that need to be prepared after your last incident here."

"Actually Jack is the main reason I'm here." Elsa said "He's dead."

"What?" Shego gasped

"By Pitch." Elsa continued. "And now Pitch and his man has taken over Colby, we need your help if we are going to stop them."

"I... I can't. I'm sorry." Shego said

"Well why not?" Elsa asked

"Trust me Elsa if you knew who you was up against you would forget about Colby, and run. You can't beat him."

"We might be able to with your help." Elsa said "I might not of known you before all of this, but from what Jack told me you were a pretty big gunslinger back in the day. You would hit up every bank in the county and no sheriff could ever stop you without getting a bullet in the shoulder or leg."

"That was a long time ago." Shego said "I haven't fired a gun in nearly five years."

"Well I believe that old Shego is still in there." Elsa said "I know that Jack helped you turn over a new leaf and you have done a great job of that. But, Jack ain't here anymore and if you care for anything that he did for you then you will help us take on his murderers. Please, we need the old gunslinger Shego back."

"But Pitch..." Shego hesitated

"He's just a man." Elsa finished "Just like Jack. He can be killed and we will kill him. But we can only do it with your help."

Shego was hesitant at first, the mere thought of Pitch terrified her. But Elsa seemed so confident that he could be stopped that she was actually wearing on her.

"You honestly believe we can stop Pitch?"

"I know we can." Elsa said

"Then I will help you." Shego said "But not because of Colby because quite frankly I don't give a damn about your city. But because I owe Jack for what he did for me."

"Thanks Shego." Elsa said

"That being said we are going to need weapons, lots of them. Luckily for you this chick runs a gun shop so start stocking."

"I thought you would never ask." Elsa smiled as she started grabbing gun after gun, rifle after rifle, stuffing as many guns as they could into a sack and tied it onto Elsa's horse. Then after they were loaded up on weapons Shego got on her horse and joined the rest of the gang outside the shop.

"Alright then." Elsa said taking control of the situation. "Let's roll." Then they all rode back to Colby with one mission it mind, kill Pitch and get justice for Jack. And Elsa knew this time they wouldn't fail.

When they all arrived to Colby Elsa was horrified by what she saw. The city was in shambles, a lot of the businesses was up in smoke, the grass had been charred like it had been set on fire the city looked like it had been burned to the ground.

"Oh my god!" was all Elsa could say when she saw what had happened to her home town.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked

"Pitch happened." Shego said "He's taken over and has covered the city with fear. This is exactly why I was scared to face him."

"Pitch has taken everything away from me!" Elsa said angry at what Pitch had done to her town. "He's taken my parents, my ranch, Jack, I will not let him take my city too."

"We're with you." Reid said "This is our city too."

The group then rode into the charred covered town with vegeance in their hearts. Pitch had crossed the line now and Elsa swore she would not rest until Pitch had taken his last breath.

As they rode into town the group rode up to the city morgue, causing Elsa to signal the others to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Anna asked

"I've just got to know." Elsa said as she stared at the morgue. She needed to know what happened to Jack. Elsa got off her horse and the others followed suit as she opened the door to the morgue.

That's when she saw him, laying on the autopsy table, Jack Frost. As Elsa walked up to the table she noticed his body had been filled with bullets and his skin had been badly burned from a explosion. What skin wasn't covered with burn marks was now as white as his hair and his body as cold as snow. As Elsa stared at Jack's body, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and bury her head in Jack's cold dead chest and weep.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Anna said, walking up to Elsa and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He put up a good fight." Elsa said from what she could gather from Jack's corpse. "He didn't go down easy, and he made sure to drag as many people down with him as he could. And now we will finish what he started." Elsa said before she picked up Jack's body and carried it out to her horse. Then they all rode to a small field located close to Elsa's ranch. There she asked Baymax and Tonto to dig a hole so they could bury him.

As Baymax and Tonto was digging a whole Merida kneeled down at Jack's body and waved her bow over his body and was chanting something in her native language that Elsa couldn't make out.

"What's she doing?" Elsa asked Tonto as she watched Merida continue to chant over Jack's body.

"Preparing his body for burial." Tonto said "It is a custom ritual that our people do to bless the body of the deceased right before burial and bless their spirits safe travels to the after life.

Then once Baymax and Tonto had dug a deep enough hole Elsa picked up Jack's body and as she laid his body gently in the hole she kissed him on the forehead and whispered smoothly.

"Goodbye Jack."

Then Baymax and Tonto filled back up the hole as Woody, Shego, Reid, Hiccup, and Astrid placed rocks on top of the filled hole to mark the grave. Merida also walked up to the grave with a handful of daisies and handed them to Elsa to put on top of the grave.

"Thanks Merida." Elsa said tearfully as she walked over to the grave one final time and placed the daisies on top of the grave before walking off to join the rest of the group.

"Now what?" Hiccup asked after Elsa rejoined the group.

"Now we fine that bastard Pitch and take him down for good." Elsa said

"How are we to fine him though?" Astrid asked "Colby is really big."

Merida then bent down and grabbed some fallen leaves that was laying on the grass, she raised the leaves up to her mouth then blew them off her hands and sent them flying in the breeze.

"Spirits of the wind, show us the path to Pitch." Merida said as the leaves flew higher into the air before flying to the west of them, showing the direction to go.

"The wind is pointing to the west." Merida said. "That's the direction we must take."

"That will lead us downtown." North said. "That's where my mayor's office is."

"Think he's waiting for us?" Reid asked

"I know he is." Elsa said "We wide to the west, and convince all the towns people to join us in battle, to show that we won't run and hide as they take over our city."

Then all of them rode toward the direction of the wind and every time they rode pass a house they knocked on the door and convinced whoever lived there to join them in taking down Pitch. By the time they were done they had nearly two dozen extra people riding beside them including Tip and Tiana, who was looking forward to repaying Pitch for attacking them in their bar.

The sun was just starting to go down when Elsa arrived downtown, she had everyone but herself, Anna, Rapunzel and Mayor North hide in the shadows and rooftops as she confronted Pitch, who was sitting on the porch of the mayor's office with a smile on his face.

"So, I see you have come to turn yourself in." Pitch laughed as he stepped off the porch.

"No, I have returned to kill you." Elsa said

"Is that so?" Pitch said not even the slightest bit intimidated.

"Give yourself up Pitch." North said "This is my city and I want it back."

"Yeah I don't think so." Pitch said pointing his gun at North. "You see, I run this town now. And let's face it there is no way you can stop me on your own."

"They're not alone though." Pitch suddenly heard a voice say before he felt his gun being shot out of his hand. Pitch then turned to the direction of the voice and saw Woody standing on the rooftop of the bank, a gun in each hand.

"Sheriff Woody!?" Pitch gasped

"You really thought I would stay gone forever?" Woody said

"You should have never came back!" Pitch growled.

"I only wish I came back sooner." Woody said "By the way, I brought back some company!" That is when the rest of the team and towns people stepped out of hiding, all pointing their weapons at Pitch.

Pitch just growled and summoned his men who all stepped out of the sheriff's office, guns in hand.

"Kill them all!" Pitch orderd. That was when the guns started blazing.

 **We are at the final stretch guys. Just the final battle then the conclusion then we should be able to wrap up this story. I will try to finish this within three or four chapters but that will all depend on how long I draw out the final battle. Till then leave a review and I will see you later.**

 **P.S The Force Awakens was fantastic.**


	19. Chapter 19

As the guns started blazing and both sides went at each other Pitch hid inside the mayor's office and watched as the two sides did battle. Despite his ruthless reputation he rarely did any main fighting himself, but instead trusted his men to do the fighting for him. Still, though if the situation called for it he could and would kill a guy in the most horrifying way if he could imagine, but he was just more content in letting his men do all the nasty work if he could get away with it.

So as his gang was trying there hardest to fight off Elsa and her team, Pitch snuck out of the back exit, got on his horse and tried to make good his escape. What he didn't count on was Elsa spotting him ride off, and she was quick to act on it.

"Pitch is getting away!" Elsa screamed

"Oh no he isn't!" Merida said, then both Elsa and Merida got on their horses and chased after Pitch, he was not going to get away from them. Elsa took out her gun and fired a shot at Pitch but it flew over his head. Pitch reacted by turning his head and firing his own shot at Elsa, but just like Elsa it went over her head. The two of them continued to fire shots at each other as they all three rode closer and closer to Pitch's headquaters, neither one letting up and neither one refusing to die.

Pitch wasn't the only one trying to make a get away. Nottingham was also trying to make good his escape. Nottingham noticed a train starting to take off and decided to try to hitch a ride on it and get as far away as possible. Their was one problem he didn't take into account though, well actually two. Both Reid and Tonto spotted him and was following him on their horses from a distance. The two of them watched as Nottingham boarded one boxcar before the two of them boarded a boxcar of their own. The two of them them slowly crept into the boxcar that Pitch boarded and noticed him sit down on one of the benches with a group of people and slowly and quietly, Reid and Tonto walked up to where he was sitting and put a arm on his shoulder.

"Good evening Nottingham, I'm afraid your going to have to come with us." Reid said.

Nottingham turned around and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Reid and Tonto standing behind him. He threw a punch to Reid's face and made a run for it. Reid and Tonto followed behind him, desperate to not let him get away.

Nottingham ran out of the boxcar and climbed onto the roof of the moving train, trying to get away. But Reid and Tonto was to sneaky, Reid climbed the stairs to the roof of the boxcar as well and Tonto climbed to the opposite side of the boxcar surrounding Reid in his tracks.

"Your surrounded Nottingham give yourself up!"

"Never Reid!" Nottingham said pointing his gun at Reid. "That's right, I know who you are under that mask, did you really think you could hide your identity under that stupid mask. If you really are a hero you will take off that mask instead of hiding behind it like a coward."

"Very well then." Reid said as he reached his hands up to the back of his head and took off his mask, showing Nottingham his face.

Then out of anger Nottingham reached for the trigger of his gun, hoping to gun Reid down right there on top of the train. Reid was too fast though, before Nottingham could pull the trigger Reid took out his gun and fired a shot, knocking the gun out of Nottingham's hand and sending it falling off the train. Nottingham then roared in anger as he charged Reid, pulling his arm back ready to swing a punch at Reid. It was Reid however that got the first punch off. Punching Nottingham in the gut, momentarily knocking the wind out Nottingham. Tonto joined Reid and forced Nottingham to face him as he laid a punch to Nottingham's face. Nottingham fell to the ground and for a moment the two of them thought that Nottingham was defeated. But he wasn't done yet, not by a longshot. The second Reid bent down to pick Nottingham up, Nottingham grabbed Reid and threw him to the edge of the train. Reid lost his footing and found himself sliding off the train. He quickly grabbed hold of the railing of the boxcar to avoid completely falling off as he dangled on the side of the train.

Tonto attempted to run over to try to help Reid but he was instantly attacked from behind with a blade to the shoulder. Nottingham had a knife in his hand and dug it deep in Tonto's right shoulder. Then Nottingham pulled the blade out and kicked Tonto to the ground and stood over him waving the bloody knife in his hand.

"Now you will join your ranger friend in the grave."

Shego was on the rooftop looking down at the battle below her, Anna, and Rapunzel was cornered by a couple of Pitch's goons, they had both ran out of bullets and was defensless to stop the goons from gunning them down. Shego had to react quickly if she was going to save them, she took out a whip and swung it to the building across from her, then she swung down and landed right on top of the two goons, took both their guns and shot the two goons dead.

"Thanks Shego." Anna said

"Don't mention it, now go. I saw Hans and Cavendish run off, you got to find them. I got these boys." Anna and Rapunzel nodded and ran off as Shego took out two guns and gave a wicked smile as she turned her attention to the thugs that were coming after her. This was going to be fun.

She noticed a couple of goons near a barrel of gun powder, she fired a shot at the barrel, causing it to ignite and blow up the two goons with it. She then turned toward a couple of men to her left and shot them both in the chest. She felt the presence of a man pointing his rifle behind her, she made a hundred and eighty degree turn and grabbed the rifle turned the barrel of the rifle toward the belly of the man holding it and pulled the trigger, killing the man with his own gun.

"Oh yeah." Shego chuckled slowly to herself as she grabbed the gun and cocked it. She then got on top of a stool that was standing outside and aimed her guns at several of Pitch's goons and fired. Pitch's goons had no time to react, they had never seen someone unload a gun as fast as she could, every couple of seconds she was dropping someone dead, and everytime her current gun ran out of bullets, she would grab the gun of someone she had already dropped and continue with her blood bath.

With just under five minutes everyone of Pitch's goons that dared raise a gun to Shego was laying on the ground dead. Shego just looked at the work she had done, spun the two six shooters around her fingers, and blew the gunsmoke off and smiled.

"Oh it has been to long since I done something like that." She laughed.

Anna and Kristoff got on Anna's horse and rode after Hans as fast as their horse could carry them.

"It's over Hans, you have lost!" Anna screamed after Hans.

"It's not over till I am dead!" Hans said as his horse started picking up speed.

Desperate to not let Hans get away Anna had her horse pick up speed as she and Kristoff chased Hans for over a mile. Then as they were passing Anna's and Elsa's old ranch, Anna took out her gun and shot Hans in the shoulder knocking him off his horse and onto the hard dirt. Anna then hopped off her horse and walked slowly over to Hans who was weezing in pain over his hurt shoulder. Hans saw Anna walking slowly to him and took out his gun hoping to strike Anna down, Anna was mad though, she was out for revenge for what Hans had did to her. Before Hans could even get a shot off Anna aimed her gun and shot Hans in the hand, knocking his gun to the floor.

"You burn down my ranch!" Anna screamed as fired a third shot, shooting Hans in the left leg. "Kill my friend and my parents," Anna then shot Hans in the right leg "And frame me for my mothers death so you can take my ranch!"

Hans tried to reach for his gun to defend himself but Anna placed her foot firmly on Hans's hand, causing him to scream in agony as she pointed her gun at his head.

"Let me repay you for your unkindness!" Then Anna fired one last shot into Hans's head, killing him where he laid.

For Anna justice had been served, Hans was a threat no more, with the deed done she placed her gun back to it's holster, got back on her horse with Kristoff and silently rode off.

Pitch rode up to his headquaters and ran inside where there were some of his men waiting for him.

"Kill the two bitches when they arrive, they will not take me alive." Pitch ordered as he ran to his office and hid. The men nodded and grabbed their guns and ran outside where they saw Elsa and Merida riding up.

Merida spotted the men from a distance and signaled Elsa to get her gun ready, Then when they were in firing range Merida took out her bow and fired a shot at one of the men, striking him in the chest and knocking him down before he had a shot to fire his gun. The death of their own was enough to distract the others for a few seconds giving Merida the opportunity to reload and fire a another shot, striking down another goon.

With two of their own already down the others ran inside hoping they would have a better shot inside with a limited firing range. Elsa and Merida saw the rest of the men run inside and got off their horses to chase after them. They each paused when they got to the door, figuring that Pitch's men were waiting for them. They turned and nodded at each other then on the count of three kicked the door in and fired.

Sure enough there were men waiting for them but with the two of them working together they were able to hold their own. Elsa and Merida both fired their weapons near the same time and with each shot they ducked behind the front door and waited for their next opportune shot.

After striking close to a dozen of Pitch's goons down, Elsa and Merida both finally was able to walk inside the headquaters without getting shot at. But neither of them put up their weapons knowing that someone could jump out at any time.

"Where is that coward Pitch hiding?" Elsa said as they walked down the first hallway.

"Probably near the back. Nearly every enemy headquaters that I have raided with Tonto always had their leader's office in the back. Makes it harder to reach them that way."

It was then that Merida sensed trouble coming and ordered Elsa to find cover. Elsa ran down the next hallway as Merida took out another arrow and drew her bow back as more of Pitch's men came out of the shadows and started firing their weapons.

"Go find Pitch I got this!" Merida screamed toward Elsa's direction.

"But Merida...?" Elsa started protesting

"Don't worry about me the spirits will protect me, you need to stop Pitch!"

Elsa was about to protest again but the look in Merida's eyes let Elsa know that she was going to be fine, so relunctantly Elsa ran off and left Merida to fend off the goons on her own as Elsa ran down the next hall, closer to Pitch's location.

It was then that even more of Pitch's men jumped out of the shadows and started firing in Elsa's direction, forcing Elsa to run inside the closest room and lock the door behind her as she cowarded under a desk in fear. There was to many of them, and she didn't have enough ammunition to take them all down.

"Come out out of their lady we know you are in there." She heard Pitch's men shouting from outside the room.

Elsa closed her eyes and felt tears start to stream down her face thinking this was the end of the rode for her.

"Oh Jack I'm sorry, I cant stop them without you!" Elsa cried as she looked toward the sky outside the window. It was right then that Elsa remembered what Merida said about when she needed help to call out on the spirits.

"Oh Jack," Elsa cried "If your spirit is out there, please I need your guidence more then ever, I need your help please!"

Then, right before her eyes she saw a bright shiny light appear. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as the light got brighter and brighter. Then once the light started to dim a bit Elsa opened her eyes and she couldn't believe who she saw appear.

"No way!" Elsa gasped

"Somebody call for my help," The familiar face called out.

"Jack!?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Almost done people, we got this then the conclusion then the story will be all wrapped up so let's do this.**

"Jack?"

"Yes Elsa, it's me." Jack responded kneeling down to comfort the panic stricken Elsa.

"Then everything that Merida said is true." Elsa said "About spirits, about everything."

"Yes, Elsa, it's all true."

It was then that a tearful smile formed on Elsa's face "I knew you would come back."

"You think I would leave before finishing my final mission?" Jack teased "I don't finish a mission till it's over, never."

"Jack how are we going to get past these guys? We're outnumbered and out gunned, and I am running out of bullets."

"Start by trusting me." Jack said as he got up and walked toward the door that Pitch's men were shooting at. The bullets that were being fired went right through Jack since he was now only a spirit.

"You know the best thing about being a spirit Elsa?" Jack asked as the temperature in the room dropped to a cold chill.

"What?" Elsa asked

"It's that you get powers that no mortal can possess." Then Jack sent a cold chilling wind toward the door that ripped the door in two and sent the goons flying into the wall, knocking them out.

"Did... did you do that?" Elsa gasped at what she just saw.

"Yes now grab their guns and move. You are going to need them." Jack said. Elsa obayed and walked over to the men lying on the groung and picked up their guns and followed Jack as they walked down the many hallways.

"There are two men coming to you from the right, both armed, shoot them." Jack said. Elsa turned to her right and instantly fired her gun, shooting both in the head killing them on contact. As they continued to walk down the hall a door to one of the many rooms burst open and three more thugs attemped to shoot at Elsa but Jack just raised his hand and blew them into the wall, slammed the door shut with a gush of wind and locked it tight behind him. Jack then teleported down to the far side of the hall and pointed to his right.

"Pitch is hiding in the room at the very end." Jack said "There is no more of his thugs standing in your way so there is nothing stopping you from going in and taking him down."

"Come with me." Elsa said "With your help he doesn't stand a chance."

"You don't need my help anymore Elsa. You are stronger then you realize. I know you can take him. This is your battle now Elsa, not mine. I know you got what it takes to kill him. Good luck." Then Jack vanished just as he appeared, in a ball of light, leaving Elsa to take on Pitch by herself.

"No Jack, don't leave me!" Elsa cried when Jack vanished. But as she turned to take on Pitch, Jack's words kept repeating in her head.

"You are stronger then you realize." Elsa then straighted up took out her gun and marched toward the door ready to put a bullet in Pitch's skull.

Nottingham was about to shoot Tonto in the head. He needed to think fast if he was going to avoid getting murdered. With no other option he raised his right knee and kicked Nottingham in the groin, knocking him back a couple feet as Tonto got back on his feet. Tonto then ran to the side of the train that Reid was dangling from and helped him up just as they entered a tunnel, that forced them to duck. Once they were out of the tunnel both Reid and Tonto turned to see that Nottingham was back inside the train, trying his best to get away from the two of them.

"He's running." Tonto noticed.

"He's running out of places to run." Reid corrected as the two of climbed off the top of the train and ran back inside.

Once back inside the train the two of them noticed that Nottingham was running from boxcar to boxcar, he was headed to the engine. Neither Tonto or Reid knew why he was headed that way but they knew that they couldn't let him escape. The two of them followed until Nottingham reached the train engine.

"This is where I get off Reid." Nottingham said as he jumped onto the engine cart and pulled the nail that attached the engine to the rest of the train off as he opened the door to the engine and ran inside.

Reid was desperate not to let Nottingham get away, they had came to far to lose him now. With all the stregth that he could build up in his legs, Reid jumped from the boxcar and onto the engine.

"Get the passengers to safety." Reid told Tonto and Tonto nodded and saluted Reid as the engine roared out of sight.

Once Nottingham was inside the train engine he instantly took out his gun and fired two shots into the engineer's back, who didn't even realize Nottingham on board. The engineer fell dead and Nottingham tossed him out of the window of the engine. It was then that the back door to the train engine opened and out stepped Reid, gun drawn and ready to fire.

"You just don't know when to give up do you Reid?" Nottingham snarled.

"I learned it from my brother," Reid said "The brother that you led into a ambush and had killed. I swore when my brother was killed that I would find Pitch and make him pay for murdering my brother, but all this time I should have been hunting you. You work for Pitch, you sent him and five other of our good honest rangers after Pitch, knowing that they would be ambushed and killed. I promised I would get justice for him. And I am not the type of guy who breaks a promise." Reid then fired a single shot at Nottingham but he dodged of the way just in time. The Bullet zipped by him and instead struck the control panel causing the train to go out of control and pick up speed rapidly.

"You idiot!" Nottingham screamed. "Now this train is a runaway. Now we're both going to die."

"Then at least I am taking you down with me." Reid said.

Nottingham growled and charged Reid in a fit of rage. But Reid was ready for him. He grabbed Nottingham by the arm and planted two punched in the gut and one in the chin before throwing him into the control panal. Nottingham then took out his gun ready to kill Reid where he stood but he never got the chance to fire a shot before Reid took out his gun and fired two shots into Nottingham's chest.

Nottingham was down, he no longer had any strength left to fight, so with that Reid put up his gun and walked toward the exit.

"Looks like you got your revenge." Nottingham whispered, his voice going faint as he was bleeding out. "But at what cost? You know you are going to die here with me, you can't stop this train."

"Your right." Reid said as he opened the door to escape. "I can't stop this train. But I'm not planning on dying here today." Reid then whistled for his horse and out from the bushes jumped Silver. Silver ran up to the runaway train and when he was close enough Reid jumped from the train, landed on Silver's back and ran off, leaving Nottingham alone on the runaway train. It was then that the train tracks reached a turn but with the high speed that the train was going there was no way the train could make the turn. The train ran off the tracks, flipped onto it's side and slid to the edge of a cliff where it came to a stop. Nottingham slowly pushed himself up and looked out of the windshield of the train to see that the train was on the edge of a two hundred foot drop. Then the train started to lean forward and fall off the cliff. Nottingham let out one final scream as the the train fell off the cliff and as the train hit the bottom of the cliff and explode in a massive fireball Nottingham was gone.

On the other side of Colby, Rapunzel had tracked down Cavendish to Rapunzel and Flynn's old ranch. Cavendish was hiding inside Rapunzel and Flynn's old house and locked the door to keep Rapunzel out.

"Poor choice." Rapunzel laughed to herself at Cavendish's actions. Rapunzel had lived on that ranch most of her life so she knew all the entrences and exits to her old house. She also knew that the back door's lock was busted and unless Cavendish had it fixed then the back door wasnt locked. Sure enough when Rapunzel went to check the back door she found it was unlocked and she thanked the stars that she never got around to getting it fixed. She opened the door, took out her gun and sneaked into the house.

That is when Cavendish came out of the shadows and lunged at her, tackling her to the floor and attempted to strangle her. Rapunzel still had her gun in her hand however and she was able to free her left arm enough to press the gun to Cavendish's side and shoot him. Cavendish screamed in pain and fell off Rapunzel as he clinched to his side in pain. Rapunzel then ran to the stove top and grabbed a frying pan before jumping on top of Cavendish and started beating him to death with it.

"This is for kicking me off my land you son of a bitch!" Rapunzel screamed as she beat Cavendish over the head over and over until he was finally dead.

As soon as Rapunzel knew Cavendish was dead she tossed the frying pan to the side, drug Cavedish's body out to the front porch and left him there as she wiped his blood off her face. As far as Rapunzel was concerned justice had been served to her that day.

Elsa cocked her gun as she approached Pitch's office. She knew Pitch was hiding in there and she knew that he was going to put up a fight. She just had to make sure that she fought harder and avoided getting killed. Taking a deep breath she kicked the door in and pointed her gun at Pitch's desk. Sure enough Pitch popped his head out from behind the desk and fired a single shot at Elsa. The bullet missed but it sent Elsa running for shelter.

There was a small card table in the right hand corner of Pitch's office that Elsa flipped over and used for shelter as she fired a couple of shot's toward Pitch's direction.

"You was foolish to come here madam," Pitch said "The Texas Rangers couldn't stop me, Jack couldn't stop me. What makes you think that you can?"

"Cause I have something neither one of them have, motivation!" Elsa said as she peaked out from behind the card table to fire another shot. Pitch was ready for her however and the second she peaked her head from behind the table Pitch fired his gun, shooting Elsa right in the shoulder, causing her to hide behind the table again and clinch her shoulder in pain.

"Your weak." Pitch laughed as Elsa hid behind the table in pain. "Just like the rest of your family. They brought there deaths on themselves just like you are doing. They should have just given their land up without a fight and they would still be alive. But no they had to be stubborn, just as you are being right now. Prepare to join them, prepare to die!"

"Jack..." Elsa cried as she winced in pain. "Help."

"Elsa, get up, you can do this." Elsa heard Jack's voice say from the wind.

"Your right." Elsa thought to herself, she had to be brave, she had to be strong, she had to get justice for her parents. "I can do this. And I will."

"Come on out of there little girl!" Elsa heard Pitch mock "You are about to join your parents in the grave."

Pitch was expecting her to stand up from behind the table, which meant if she did that she would surely get killed. She had to attack from a different position. Staring to her right she decided to leap from the table and run to her right. Pitch didn't expect it which gave Elsa a half second to spare as Pitch re aimed his gun. The half second was all she needed, she pointed her gun and fired two shots into Pitch's chest, knocking him backward's and splattering blood on the wall.

Elsa then walked toward Pitch and kicked his gun away as she pointed the barrel of her gun to his head.

"The law is going to want me alive." Pitch said in a last ditch effort to sae his on life as he spat up blood.

"Your wanted posters said dead or alive my friend." Elsa said quoting Jack's famous catchphrase. "As in you don't have to be alive." Elsa then fired her gun and shot Pitch square in the head. Pitch then fell dead in a pool of blood, it was over, Elsa had won.

As Merida then walked into the room to join Elsa the two of them noticed Jack's spirit appearing in front of them one last time. Elsa smiled as she saw Jack shining as bright as a angel and smiling back.

"Well done Elsa, you did good."

"Thanks Jack, for everything." Elsa replied, Jack then vanished for the final time into the sky as Elsa and Merida left Pitch's hideout victorious.

 **Ok guys we got one last chapter after this which will wrap up this story once and for all. Thank you to all who have read this and followed it. The final chapter will more then likely be pretty short but it will wrap up all the loose ends and show what Elsa and the rest does now that Pitch is gone. So hope you come back for the conclusion and till then, take care.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now it's time to wrap up this story. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story it really means a lot to me. Now without further ado, lets finish this.**

Colby was now in peace, with Pitch and his gang gone the town had never been more peaceful then what is was now. North was given back his position as mayor and Rapunzel and the Winter sisters had each gained posession of their ranch's back. Mayor North was wanting to award Reid the title of Sheriff with the spot open now that Nottingham was dead, but Reid turned it down.

"Are you sure you don't want the job?" North asked

"I'm sure." Reid said "I have seen the corruption in the law enforcement, and that is something I can no longer be apart of."

"So what are you going to do now then?" North asked

"Travel the state, track down crime wherever it may be." Reid said "If crime peaks it's head I will be there to take them down. But not as a Ranger or as Sheriff but as a masked vigilante."

"Good luck masked stranger." North said shaking Reid's hand. "And thank you."

As Reid walked off he turned to Tonto and pulled him to the side.

"You know Tonto you and me kind of made a good team when we were dealing with Nottingham. I think we could make this a regular team up."

"I agree." Tonto said

"So what do you say, partners?" Reid asked extending his hand

"Partners." Tonto said shaking his hand.

Then the two of then got on their horses and rode off. As North watched as the two rode off he couldn't help but turn to Woody.

"You know, one there is one thing that still puzzles me, who was that masked man?"

"Oh you don't know?" Woody said "He's the Lone Ranger."

"Hi Ho Silver away!" The Lone Ranger said as he and Tonto rode off in the sunset.

Elsa and Anna was inspecting the damage that had been done to their ranch. Their house had been destroyed in the fire and they had lost nearly all of their livestock. It would cost a fortune to repair and replace what they had lost and even though they had a pretty good wealth before the incident it would it would take nearly their whole net worth to replace what they had lost.

Just as they were wondering just how they were going to afford their repairs a strange man dressed in a black suit walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked

"Pardon me madams, my name is Aster Bunnymund and I represent Jack Frost." The man said "I am here because you were mentioned in his will."

"Really? Jack left me in his will."

"As a matter of fact you are the only person mentioned." Aster then pulled out Jack's will and started reading it to Elsa. " _As my last will in statement I Jack Frost leave all my possessions to my dear friend Elsa Winters."_

"What" Elsa gasped "He left everything to me."

"Everything" Aster said "That included his entire net worth."

"And how much would that be?" Elsa asked

"Well I talked to the bank before I came here and they did some crunching and it turns out Jack has a net worth of fifty thousand dollars."

Elsa's mouth dropped to the floor "Fifty thousand dollars? That's double what I had even before my ranch got destroyed. I... I can rebuild everything with that, My home, my ranch, I can make my ranch even bigger then it was before." Elsa was in shock, she couldn't believe it, Jack left everything to her including his whole fortune, she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you sir" Elsa said tears coming out of her eyes in disbelief.

"Your very welcome and good day madam."

Elsa used the inheritance money to rebuild her ranch and replace everything that she had lost including her livestock and barns. She had enough money left over that she, Anna, and Kristoff added on to the ranch, bought more land and doubled the amount of crops and livestock that she had before. Within a little over a year her ranch had become the biggest and most successful ranch in all of Texas and with the help of her sister it flourished like it had never did before.

As the years went by Elsa eventually settled down and married and had a son whom she named Jack after the man that helped bring her justice. And together as one family they ran the ranch the way Elsa's late father ran it before her, with love and devotion.

Ten years had gone by since the disposal of Pitch's gang and Elsa walked over to Jack's grave and laid down a silver rose that would have matched his hair. As she laid the rose down she looked at the small wooden cross that her and Anna put as a grave marker and a small tear fell down her face and she gave a small loving smile.

"Thanks Jack, for everything."

 **And that's it. I hope you liked it. I know it's probably not the ending you were all hoping. I know a lot of you probably wanted Jack to live and for him and Elsa to get together and live happily ever after but I just felt the story leading this direction. Besides there's no rule in the Jelsa rule book that says they have to get together every story. I like to mix things up a bit otherwise it will get boring after a while and I might walk away and not look back. It's better this way, keeps things interesting.**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone who read this story even if you hated how things turned out with Jack thanks for at least reading my little story it really means a lot to me.**

 **Anyway I got other stories that you might be interested in reading if you want to check them out.**

 **Till next time, this is Jpbake and I'm out!**


End file.
